


Kai's Innocent Love

by Abhilasha



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Love with an enemy, Misunderstandings, Romance, Serious situations, Shocks and Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhilasha/pseuds/Abhilasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each one of us wants someone in life with whom we can share our feelings and whom we can love. It seems, as if Kai has also found his love in this new team-member. This blue-haired, black eyed girl has surely made  a place in the cold captain's heart.<br/>But there's something she's hiding from him. What could it be?</p><p>Read on.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Team-mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. So sorry for any mistakes........

Max had faced an accident. His condition was very bad - his both legs were broken. Doctor had strictly advised him to be on bed. Even he himself wasn't able to stand. After some days, he was discharged but was strictly advised for bed - rest for 3 weeks.  
It was bad, not for him alone, but for the whole team. They all were in Max's room. Max was on his bed which almost looked like a hospital bed. They all were in a serious discussion.

Kenny spoke up, " I think the accident was deliberately caused. Otherwise how can the breaks of a newly repaired truck fail? Something's fishy...."

Daichi interrupted, "We don't have time to talk about fishes. The World Championship Tournaments are starting after 5 days. We need some one in Max's place."

Tyson suddenly popped in, " What? A substitution! But from where will we get him? We don't want any street player. He should be of our standard. This is not any ordinary beybattle, its World Championship. He should have the spirit of beyblading."

"Is it necessary that the member should be a 'he'? said Ray, who was till now in deep thinking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know a girl who is an awesome blader and whose skills will impress you all." 

Max guessed, "Mariah.....?" But Ray denied him, "No, not Mariah. Ayra, Ayra Subramanian."

"Who is this Ayra?" asked Tyson. 

"My childhood friend. We were together when I was 5 and she was 4. I met her on a trip to India with my parents. We would always be seen together - while eating, while playing, everytime. She used to call me Big Bro and called her Sister or just Sis. Today she is a girl of 15 with awesome blading skills. I keep with her always and whenever we meet, we have a Beyblade match. You won't believe, so far we have had 5 matches out of which she won 4 matches. She is a damn good blader."

Kenny said thoughtfully, " Sounds good. She's Indian. Right?'  
"Yes"  
" Fine then. I will go and tell about it to Mr. Dickenson. Most probably, he will choose her our new member so Ray, you go and inform her so that she can come here early and practice with all of us."

The discussion was over and everyone returned to their work. Hilary was very excited because finally a girl would come in the team to give her some company.

The next morning, at the breakfast table, Ray informed evryone, " Guys! I spoke to Ayra. She told me that her flight will land here at 10 a.m. and one of us will have to go to pick her. So who will volunteer?"  
"I thought you would go Ray" said Hilary.  
" No Hilary, I and Kenny have to go to BBA Office to some details regarding her."  
"I won't go. I have to play a match with Tyson." Said Daichi enthusiastically.  
" Nobody asked you also. And I accept the challenge. Be ready to get defeated." Said Tyson as Daichi made a frowning face towards him.

After a bit more debating, Kenny declared, " Fine then. Among us, only Kai is free. So he will go to the Airport."

Kai, who was not paying a bit attention to their discussion, said shockingly, "Me???"

"Yes you. We will drop you on the way to the bus stop. After that you will have to manage on your own. You bring to the BBA Office so that she can meet Mr. Dickenson and fill the remaining forms and give her signatures."

Kai made a disgusting expression and said, "Why always I'm stuck?"

After this Ayra came to join the Blade Breakers. She was a nice girl having blue hairs - the same as Kai's - which she kept tied with her cute flicks. As that black-eyed girl was very tomboyish, it took her no time to make friends with the boys. She was very brave, cheerful and a bit bossy too. She often broke Tyson's pride by defeating him in Bey blade matches. She had a strange habit. After dinner when everyone watched TV or chatted together, she would go and spend time between trees and plants in the garden. She used to sit under a tree and sometimes talk to herself. But nobody knew that at this time, even Kai would be there and they would pour out their feeling and thought to each other. Overall, everyone liked her because at times she would become very humorous to cheer everyone up. 

Time went by. She and Kai came close to each other.The championships started. It went on smoothly and Ayra and Tyson emerged as the winners of the tournament. Max was also in a good condition now. Though it would take some more time for him to walk again, but now he was on wheel chair and was able to stand with support. Soon the time also came of Ayra's departure....

On that day, 

"I will miss you a lot Ayra. If you go, then who will accompany me in scolding these boys?" Said Hilary who was very sad by her going. 

Tyson expressed his gratitude "Ayra, we will never forget you. Thanks for coming and helping us. "

"And Yes, don't forget us after reaching India" Max said cheerfully. 

Daichi popped in and said, " I challenge you for a match when we meet again."

Every one chuckled. Ayra said, " Hey friends! I will never forget you all. Thank You all for giving me a place in your team. And Hilary, don't be sad. I will talk to you over the phone. I will always be ready to help. Call me whenever you need me. I will be there for you all."  
Everyone smiled on her assurance. They all were sad but said her bye smiling, so that she will take good memories back with her. As she sat in the car, Ray said, " And Sis, do call me after reaching. Take care. I-I will m-miss you." tears rolled from his eyes.

"Don't cry Bro. I will take care. " Ayra said as the car drove off. 

Well, she was very disappointed, because everyone was present there except Kai. She wanted to meet him one last time before going, but she couldn't. She was feeling like crying. She dropped her head down in her hands. Suddenly, the driver said, "Beybladers don't cry."

Ayra was shocked. Was it true that she thought. Was it the familiar voice of.........

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. We Will Meet Again.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it happens sometimes that we give pain to those whom we love so much ?  
> Why do we have to leave our friends, sometimes forever ?
> 
> But still, their only one memory is enough to bring smile on our faces.....

She looked up and said surprisingly, " Kai ! "

" So how was my surprise? "  
She smiled to herself and said, " Let me come at the front." She shifted herself to the front seat. 

Kai said jokingly, " So you were ready to go without waving a hand to me? "  
" O really ! Was I going or you didn't come? "  
" Fine it was a mistake...."  
" And every mistake is followed by a punishment."  
" No Ayra! You won't do that. Please! "  
" Sorry, but punishments are necessary ! "  
Saying this, Ayra began tickling him all over his body. Kai couldn't help laughing. He was laughing and shouting like mads.  
" S-Stop it! I am d-driving! "  
She stopped tickling him and said with a chuckle, " You should've seen your face while laughing. It had turned all red - like a tomato."  
" OK ! Sop teasing me," said Kai, recovering from his punishment.  
" Wow! It was the second time I made our cold-captain laugh to tears."

It was beginning to get dark. Suddenly Kai stopped the car in a quiet place.  
" Why did you stop the car? We'll be late."  
" Ayra, close your eyes."  
" What do you mean?" She grew suspicious.  
" If you have trust on me, then close your eyes."  
She thought for a moment and then said, " Fine, I trust you. But Kai, don't do something which would break my trust on you." Saying this, she tilted towards him and closed her eyes.

Kai took out a small box from his bag which he was hiding under his seat. The box contained a beautiful diamond necklace. He took the diamond necklace, put his hand round her neck and tied the necklace.   
Ayra opened her eyes. She turned towards the rear window and looked at herself. " Wow! It's so beautiful! " She said admiring the necklace.

" That's only for a girl who loves to see me smiling....."

Ayra blushed. " I also have something for you."  
" Really? "  
She leaned back and took out something from her bag lying on the back seat, and handed it to Kai.  
It was written on the back of it -   
" To my Best Friend......."

He turned it. It was a miniature painting, painted in oil, framed in wood. The moment he looked at it, his mouth opened with surprise, " You painted last night's scene! "

Kai was right. Last night, they all had a party on their win in which Ayra had danced with him. The painting showed them holding each other's hand and Kai's one hand was round her waist. They were looking straight into each other's eyes.  
" It's amazing Ayra. I'll never let it go away from me."  
" And I'll keep this necklace with me forever."

Both of them were very happy. Suddenly Kai's expression changed. He became serious and said, " Why are you going back? Can't you stay here forever?"  
" Try to understand Kai. I will have to go."  
He turned his face away from her. " I think we are getting late. " Saying this, he started the car. None of them said a word thereafter. 

After parking the car, they entered the airport. At the same time, an announcement was made -   
" Boarding for the flight to Bangalore has started. Passengers are requested to come soon to avoid any delay."

He turned to Ayra, " It's time for you to go."  
She looked at him. She couldn't control her emotions any further and she hugged him tightly. Kai also threw his arms around her. She released herself after a moment. She was upset.

Kai took her hand into his and said, " Common! Don't get upset. Your family needs you more at this time. OK fine, let's make a promise that - "  
" WE WILL DEFINITELY MEET AGAIN IN FUTURE " she said. He smiled at her.   
" AND THAT'S A PROMISE," they both said together, " WE WILL NEVER BREAK, EVEN IF WE DIE."

They looked at each other one last time before separating. They turned in their respective directions, left each other's hand but none of them turned back to say ' Good Bye', perhaps, they wanted to hide their tears of sadness due to separation, or if they would look at each other, then they won't be able to go away. But sometimes, separations are necessary. 

On one side was Ayra she was sitting in the airplane which just took off, her heart was sinking in sorrow, her eyes wet with tears, her hand on her necklace, and her lips had only one thing to say - ' Kai, I Love You. ' 

On the other side was Kai, sitting in his car, his head down on the steering wheel, his hands holding the painting in front of his eyes, his eyes full of those tears which he had hidden from her, and his lips had only thing to say - ' I Love You Ayra. '

And then,   
TEN YEARS LATER............


	3. TEAMMATES!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tyson's marriage!

It was a pleasant morning. A black car stopped in front of Tyson's house. It was still like before - the traditional Japanese house where Grandpa Granger taught children the art of Kendo (I guess it was that only.......), but the change was that 2 more floors were added to it which had lots of big and spacious rooms. He lived there with his grandpa, dad and his elder brother, the last two were not in the home at present - his dad was on some archaeological expedition and Hiro (his elder brother) had gone to a Bey blading camp to teach new children and Tyson, of course was on a holiday. 

As I was saying before, a black car stopped in front of his house. A girl of about 25 came out of the car and rushed straight to Tyson's room on the first floor. She knocked the door (actually she started banging on it violently!)

" Tyson, get up! Tyson! "

After about 2-3 minutes, Tyson came out in his night dress, scratching his head, still half in sleep.

" Good Morning Hilary! What are you doing here so early morning? "

Hilary shouted in his ears, " Get up Tyson! Our teammates are coming. It's 10 already! "

" Teammates!! " He came out of his dreams. " Freak! I totally forgot about it." He rushed in his room. " Where's my toothbrush? Where's my toothpaste? Now where's my shirt? Where the hell is my pant in this world?"  
Hilary sighed. " Just like everyday"

He grabbed his keys and was about to go, suddenly he stopped. 

" I think I didn't had a bath today."

" Common, friends are more necessary!" She almost yelled at him.

Both of them took their respective cars and rode off to the airport.

After about 20 min. they reached the airport. They parked the cars and the moment they entered the waiting room, a guy with blond hairs jumped on Tyson shouting his name. Tyson lost his balance and both of them fell on the ground with a loud **THUD!**

" I'm sorry" said the blonde guy who seemed to be of 24.   
" Max! " shouted Tyson when he regained his senses. Both of them got up and gave each other a tight hug. 

" Hello Hilary! " 

" Hello Max. Where's - "

Suddenly a girl came from behind. " How are you Hilary?"

"Mariam!" She jumped with joy. 

Tyson and Mariam exchanged greetings. They all were talking when they heard an announcement -   
-> ' The private jet of Mr. Hiwatari has landed. Security guards are requested to be in position.'

" Oh! Someone has come in private jet!" remarked Tyson.

" It's Kai, right?" Doubted Mariam.

" Yes."

After 5 minutes, a guy of 26 with his signature scarves and cobalt blue face paint along with aviator glasses, entered the room. Tyson waved at him, "Kai!"  
Kai came up to them. He wished and shook his hands with everyone. 

" Hey Kai, aren't you going to give Tyson some advice the way you gave me and Ray on our weddings?" Max said pointing to Tyson.

"Of Course! That's my birthright." Turning to Tyson, he said, " Look Tyson, the train of your life is going to be hijacked by a very loud, bossy, over-reactive, grandma-type girl. So it is better to obey her orders or-"

"I am standing here only," Hilary gave Kai a stern look. Max and Mariam chuckled. She continued, "I think, someone is jealous because he's alone......."

Kai turned his face away from her. "I'll sue you for that." That caused everyone to burst into helpless laughter. 

"Well, Ray's late." said Tyson worriedly.

"That's bad. I wanted to meet his daughter." Said Max, facing downwards.

Minutes later, they heard the announcement -   
-> 'The flight from Beijing has landed.'

Mariam jumped in joy, "Yes! Finally I'll meet Lin!"

"I didn't know that you are so fond of babies, Mariam," asked Hilary. 

Mariam looked shyly at Max, who smiled back. Nobody noticed this, except Kai, who understood it all. He knew how to interpret expressions (you learn it automatically when you use words less....).

After some time, with Lin in his arms and Mariah by his side, entered the room. Max was the first one to go up to him. He noticed the baby sleeping so, said in a low voice, "Hello Ray, hello Mariah! Everything's fine? How are your hotels running?"

"Absolutely perfect!" Ray said, beaming with happiness. 

"Ray.... If you don't mind," he was hesitating a bit, "may I take Lin once......"

Ray smiled at him, "Yes." He cautiously handed her to Max. Others too came up to them. 

"She looks just like you Mariah."

"But she has my eyes! " pointed Ray. 

Meanwhile, Kai popped in saying,"Max, your child will also look like you, but be patient."

"What are you talking about?" Max got confused. 

" I guess you are going t become a father soon." Everyone was surprised.

Mariah turned to Mariam, "Mariam, is that true???"

Maraim nodded her head in agreement. The whole environment was filled with 'congratulations' and 'best wishes'. After merry-making, Mariah announced -

"Listen friends! Today me and Mariam will stay at Hilary's house and all the men will go to Tyson's. Is that clear?"

Everyone agreed. They all sat in the cars and started for their respective destinations.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ray and Kai took the backseats. Tyson was at the driver seat with Max beside him. Moments after starting the car, Tyson raised a question to Ray.

"By the way Ray, did you talk to Ayra? Is she coming?"

Ray knew it very well that both Tyson and Hilary wanted Ayra to be present on their wedding. Especially Hilary, who shared a close bond with her. But he had a disappointing answer.   
"No Tyson, all her contact are blocked. She won't come."  
"That's bad."

Ray heard something in a very low voice, "Who needs that bitch around here?"

For a moment he felt as if Kai said this. But he thought that Kai might be kidding or how could he say something like this, so he didn't cared about it much. Tyson and Max engaged themselves in chatting and Kai was quiet as usual. Feeling bored, Ray took out a book from his bag and started reading it. 

"Don't Dare to Laugh" Kai said looking at the book, "that's a cool title."

"It ought to be cool. It's authored by Ayra."

On hearing her name, Kai's expressions changed, he turned to the window saying, "Throw it away, its useless to read her words. Just a wastage of time."

 

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	4. What has happened to him?

_Am I dreaming?_  
Kai said these words? Kai Hiwatari?  
Are my ears alright?  
How could he say like this? 

All these questions kept coming in Ray's mind again and again. The more he tried not to believe it, the more he was driven towards it. 

He looked at Kai's face. It purely reflected anger, a kind of hatred for her. _What has happened to him?_ The boy who loved her yesterday is showing signs of hatefulness for her today.

Ray took a deep sigh. Situation has changed but reasons are unknown. What has my Sis done that he doesn't wants to hear her name also? One was that day - 10 years ago, and one is today - totally opposite.....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

#  **FLASHBACK**

After the world championships, in the Justice 5 match, Tyson emerged winner after defeating Brooklyn. The world was saved and BEGA had ended. Mr. Dickinson threw a party for all the Beybladers on the same evening.

Well the dusky evening came and teams after teams began entering. All the girls were wearing gowns or frocks or skirts, the exception was Ayra - she was wearing black jeans with a white T-shirt and a purple Jacket accompanied by her favorite dark brown boots. _Who could have convinced her to wear dresses like girls?_

Tyson and Daichi launched themselves to the Dinner table an dwere pulled away by Hilary. Every one was invited - BEGA League, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tigers X, All Starz, Saint Shields, Barthez Battalions, The Psykicks, F-Dynasty and all others.

After light snacks were served, the music started and everyone was requested to come on the dance floor. Daichi and Tyson decided to express their anger in the form of dance and hence they were the first one to go on the stage and began dancing (it couldn't be called a dance because it consisted only of jumping and some weird poses..). Everyone burst into a huge round of laughter when both of them were joined by Max, Ian, Joseph and Goki. 

Then the music was changed to a slow and sweet one. Tyson grabbed the microphone and announced, " All the couples are requested to be on the dance floor - that's an order from the World Champ."

Everyone grinned. There was a pause. No one stepped on the dance floor. Who would go first?

Tyson took the opportunity, and said again, "Mariam, I request you to come fast. See Max is waiting impatiently for you." 

The whole environment was filled with shouts and hooting. Mariam blushed a lot but couldn't control her feelings and came to dance with Max. Everyone cheered for them. Soon other couples joined them, including some surprising ones.

_Miguel with Mathilda_

_Salima with Kane_

_Emily accepted Kenny's proposal to dance with him which surprised everyone since they thought that he had a dying crush on Ming-Ming._

_Ming-ming decided to sing for all of them along with the musical track._

_Roberts approached Queen and she gladly agreed._

_Tala and Julia_

_King, Brooklyn, Lee, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver - all had come with their girlfriends who were not Beybladers._

_And of course Ray was with Mariah and Tyson & Hilary finally accepted their dying love for each other and began dancing._

Everyone was drowned into the sea of love and friendship.

But the main thing started with Steven. 

Steven and Michael both were observing Ayra from a long time. Michael never liked her for some unknown reason but Steven had some respect for her which was dead by now. He had approached her to dance when everyone was hooting and cheering for Max and Mariam, but she politely refused saying that she was not interested in dancing at all. Steven felt very embarrassing and was filled with rage. He thought she had insulted him. He knew why she had refused him - _she was waiting for Kai_ and he never liked Kai. Now she was sitting alone and he felt as if it was the right time to take revenge, make her feel bad and insult her. So he, along with Michael, went and stood at a distance from where she could easily hear their talks.

She was sitting alone, waiting for Kai, holding a glass of cold drink from which she took a sip now and then. Waiting for him was not too hard, because several couples were dancing in front of her and it was nice to see them and enjoy. 

Steven began in a teasing tone, "See Michael, someone is sitting alone - She is **Partner-less** "

This voice of his grabbed her attention but she pretended as if she was enjoying the dance. 

Michael Joined - "Only those girls get partners who know how to dance. How will a girl who doesn't knows a thing about notions of beauty and girlish behavior, get a partner?" And they both laughed aloud on this comment. Ayra's blood began boiling with anger which came out in the form of the force which she applied on the glass and it broke into several pieces.

But Steven was not satisfied. He continued teasing and passing comments on her dressing sense and tomboyish nature. 

At last he said, "If she comes to me at night, I'll teach her everything - how to become a proper girl." And he burst out laughing. 

Suddenly someone pulled his collar from behind, turned him around forcibly and slapped him right on his cheek. 

It attracted everyone's attention. Music and Dance stopped. _What the hell has happened?_

 

Ray, Tyson, Ayra and some others came up to Steven. Steven looked up. In front of him was standing a sturdy boy with anger on his face and fire in his eyes. 

Steven already hated Kai and so he was not able to tolerate the fact that Kai had slapped him. He roared at him, "How dare you slap me?!"

"You have no right to tease Ayra or pass stupid comments on her." Kai roared back.

Steven looked at Ayra. She was looking like an injured lioness ready to take revenge. Her black eyes depicted flames of anger and displeasure.  
_You cannot be defeated by a girl, Steven._

He gathered courage. "I am not wrong. She doesn't has a partner because she knows nothing about girlish nature. She was alone, she is alone!"

Ray couldn't tolerate anymore. But Kai signaled him to keep quiet. Kai said in a challenging tone, "She was alone, but not anymore."

He looked at that blue-haired girl. She was upset and lost in her thoughts. _Why am I like this? Am I bad?_

He could sense what was going in her mind. Kai held her hand and began moving towards the dance floor. Suddenly Ayra realized that she was being pulled by someone. They reached the dance floor and stood facing each other. Kai took both her hands into his. She was facing down - perplexed and feeling hurt by Steven's comments. 

"Ayra, you are perfect the way you are. What others think about you doesn't matters. What you think about yourself is important. You are perfect and I am sure that my Blue-haired girl will surely prove this to that dumb-head." She looked up and smiled at him.

The music started and they began their dance. It was full of graceful flips, some aerobatic stunts and gentle movements. They didn't missed a single beat and the whole dance was perfectly on the rhythm. Everyone accepted that it was really the most graceful, lovely and awesome dance. They were voted as the best dancers of the evening. The dance ended. They were facing each other - Kai was smiling and Ayra's eyes were full of thankfulness and gratitude. Everyone cheered and clapped and clapped. 

They stepped down and were surrounded by all the beybladers who were shouting, cheering and appreciating them. In all that shouts and cheers, all the words mingled but only one word was understandable which was whispered in Kai's ears -"Thank You." 

 

They reached home after celebrating and found a folded note stuck on the door. On it was written - " To Ayra"

Ayra plucked the note and read in silence. Tyson asked confusingly, "From whom it is? What is written on it?"

She folded the note and kept in her pocket. "It's from Steven. He has apologized for his behavior."

"He ought to because he was wrong," remarked Kai.

"You know Ayra," Max said thoughtfully, "You are the first girl whom he has said sorry."

"Also," Hilary said clearing her throat," you are the first girl with whom Kai has danced."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**PRESENT DAY**

Ray decided to talk with Kai. He went straight to Kai's room which was on the second floor. Everyone chose to live on the first floor but this unique guy chose a room on the second floor with a balcony attached to it. 

Ray stepped inside. Kai was unpacking his bag. By hearing footsteps, his hands stopped. He looked up. Ray was standing at the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Stop beating about the bush Kai!" shouted Ray at their cold captain. Ray had been asking questions form him and he was not giving straight answers and changed the topic again and again. This frustrated him and he yelled on him.  
"I want answers Kai, not the talk of here and there."

"What you want to hear - this that **I Hate the Fact that I Love her** or this that **my life is playing with me again?**

"What do you mean?"

"You have heard enough. Now just go!" He said opening the door. 

Ray didn't argue with him and went with his doubts still not meeting any solution.

_If he loves him, why are they separate?_

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	5. The Best Friend knows it all....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala enters to find out everything what Kai's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote whatever came in my brain......

He had hoped to get answers but what he got was more and more questions coming to his mind. The new ones came before the previous ones could be solved. Ray came down with his mind wandering somewhere else. He felt thirsty. _I shouldn't have yelled at him, it just dried my throat._ Well, he had just reached the ground floor, when he heard someone's voice addressing him - 

"How are you Ray? Where are the others?" Ray looked up. He saw a slate-haired man standing in front of him with his welcoming smile. 

"Tala!!!" He exclaimed in joy with his mind arriving at a brilliant idea. "You are here at the correct time."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"That's strange," Tala said when Ray told him all about his doubts, suspicions and that talk with Kai. Tala had never thought that his best friend was going through all this alone - without any support. _What did he mean by saying that his life is playing with him again?_ I definitely had a link with Ayra. 

"I have known him from the Abbey days. He never let anyone interfere in his life. Hilary was the first girl whom he saw as a friend. But Ayra...... it was totally different - his attitude and behavior towards her. She was the first person whom he loved and cared. There must be a big reason for all this. "

"And you are going to find that reason. I'm missing her a lot..." Ray's voice was full of grief and sadness. The sadness of not been able to see her little Sis from 2 years, the sadness of a brother, the wait to her call him 'Big Bro' once again.

Tala secretly promised to himself that he will fathom the depth of it. _Kai has already suffered a lot in his life and I will not let happen again._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tala?!" Kai was surprised on seeing the guy standing in front of his door. 

"Can't I be here?" He asked with a smirk.

" Yes.... but you were going to come on 22nd March.... a day before Tyson's marriage?"

"Yeah... actually I came here to address a patient so thought to meet you all once before leaving. Won't you call me inside?"

"Oh yes Mr. Psychiatrist!" They both entered the room and sat on the couches in the balcony. In 10 minutes they had finished talking about common topics like - family ties, business matters, some recent incidents, weather etc.

There was silence for a few minutes. They both looked at each other's face. Tala said with a smirk, "What happened? No more topics to speak on?"

Kai laughed. "How do you come to know what I am thinking?"

"That's what friends are for."

"Not just a friend, a **Best Friend** " Kai said with pride. 

Tala leaned a bit towards him and fixing his gaze on his face, he said, "And this best friend can see something in someone's eyes."

"O really? What's it then?" He also leaned towards him. Tala leaned more towards him. "This Best Friend can see kind of pain, sorrow and loneliness in someone's eyes. Some anger but still lots of love f- " 

"What Rubbish!!" Kai got up from his seat. Tala also sat straight and continued - "Can you say this by looking in to my eyes?"

Kai looked at his friend. He eyes wanted to know the truth. He was desperate because he cared for him. Kai wanted to say that whatever Tala is speaking is rubbish but couldn't do so. He turned his gaze away from Tala's face. _You can't lie to a person who knows a lot about you._

Tala shot another arrow of words, "You are going through all this turmoil, sorrow and sadness alone so I came to share your pain. But you don't treat me as a friend. I'm nothing to you...." He made a sad and disappointing face. His eyes clearly conveyed the message- _You forgot me Kai. You no longer treat me as your best friend._

_No Tala, I didn't forget you. You were my best friend, you are my best friend and you will be my bet friend. Whom am I trying to fool?_ Kai thought himself to be an idiot. He and Tala are together from the childhood days. There's no use of hiding it from him. He's going to know about it this way or the other. It's better to tell him now. 

"The cause of my grief and pain is Ayra," he said finally.

"What?" Tala was surprised. "But you loved her, then how-"

"Yes, you are right. I loved her." He went inside and took out something from his backpack & came back to Tala. It was the miniature painting framed in wood, which Ayra had given him 10 years when she was going. **He has that painting even though he hated her!**  
He looked at it, her face, he remembered that moment once again, when they were together and began with a deep sigh -

" When someone came into my life, it seemed that a season of songs, a rain shower of colors pervaded my whole world. When someone came and I recognized her as my own, she settled in my heart, how may I explain to you how I found her? I saw her for the first time when I was returning form the bus stop since the bus to the airport had already left. The road was quiet - between the woods - birds chirping and rustling of leaves. I heard a voice, a shout of someone was crying for help. My mind processed some thoughts and I, leaving my way, went in the direction of the sound. It became louder and more clear as I went more closer. I hid myself behind a tree to see what was going on. I saw a black-haired girl - didn't see her face clearly well - punching and kicking a man who had a laptop bag in his hands. He was the on shouting for help. Finally he threw the bag and ran away. She picked up the bag and looked at the direction where I was hiding. Probably she knew that I was watching her. She shouted, _"Who's that guy with scarves?"_  
She knew that I was there. I came out from the hiding place. We were about 40 meters apart. I had barely taken 2-3 steps towards her, when I slipped and fell down ! What else could have happened when I was concentrating on her rather than my walking? She chuckled. I got up, dusted myself and tried to look calm.  
When I reached near her - about 4 meters between us - I slipped and fell again, worse than before, because I was didn't noticed the wet ground. She laughed. I didn't felt good. How could she laugh at me? I was humiliated and angry. I rose and said in a low voice - _" That's not fair. You shouldn't laugh."_  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help laughing," she had stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face.  
I said, _" You'll have to pay for this."_ Saying so, I leapt towards her but she escaped. She ran, I ran behind her. I admit that she ran quite fast. I felt a bit difficult to keep pace with her. Well, after sometime, she slowed down. I caught her hand and pulled her towards me. That time I noticed that she had dark blue hairs not black. The locks of hair scattered over her lovely face it seemed like behind that cloud-like mass, a flower bloomed, like a moon hidden in a cloud and the moonlight emerging, like luminescent dawn from the shade of night. An ocean of dreams in her eyes with love overflowing in the waves. She said in a soft voice - _" I think we're too close...."_ It was then that I realized that I was holding her very close to my body. I released her hand and she stepped back. I felt and unexplained feeling. But I had to punish her, so pulled her leg and made her fall down. I grinned. She was shocked. She got up with a mischievous look on her face. She didn't seem to be happy at all.  
_"So you guy with scarves, you like to laugh on me? Let me tell you how to laugh!"_  
My brain was still processing her words, when I felt her hands on me. **Freak! She was tickling me!** " 

Tala raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened, " She tickled you? She tickled Kai Hiwatari? She made you laugh ?!! "

" Yes, she made me laugh, that too wildly. I was laughing and shouting - _"Stop it!!" "That's Enough!!"_ and other things like this. Finally she stopped. She was happy and smiling with joy as if she enjoyed the drama a lot.  
Well then we sat there for sometime and talked casually with each other. She was speaking words like showers of pearls, like somewhere the moon's anklets jingle, like a tinkling glass goblet or the playing of Sitar and Flute, like singing in a moonlit night.  
You know at one point she grabbed my phone and began scrolling through my playlist. Normally I don't give my phone to anyone but then I felt that sharing secrets with an unknown person won't cause much harm. So I let her see my playlist of songs."

"Kai," Tala interrupted, "I remember a guy telling me that he hated listening songs..."

Kai made a sheepish expression and continued, " She played a song. I was surprised because it was one of my favorite songs. She kept the phone down and closed her eyes. Enjoying the song she said, _" Whenever I hear this song, I feel like dancing."_  
I, grinning and facing down, said, _"Why don't you dance then?"_  
" It's not a song worth dancing alone." Suddenly she opened her eyes and turned towards me. I felt awkward.  
_" Er.... What happened?"_  
"Why did you say that? Do you want me to dance with you?"  
"Yea-, No! No! I can't dance! "   
She smiled. _" Put your heart into dance and dance will never leave your heart."_  
I agreed with her. We got up and danced in the woods with each other on that duet song. "

"You are going to kill me with shocks today." Tala said in surprise.

Kai grinned, "You are free to die once I finish." Tala smirked.

Kai continued, " Well, honestly speaking, I enjoyed the dance a lot. It was the first time in my whole life that I had felt so free and light-hearten. I was happy, delighted and contented. I was jumping with joy after dancing as if telling the trees and the plants that I am happy, that what sort of goal it is to obtain someone's desire. I turned to her finally - her face reflected happiness, a feeling of getting succeed in a particular task. I said cheerfully -  
_"Thank you, thanks a lot- , well I don't know your name...."_  
She smiled a mysterious smile which I didn't understand. _"You should've identified me by now, Kai."_  
"How do you know my name?" I was partially surprised and partially confused. I processed my brain. No I hadn't seen her before. But she knew me or else why would a girl spend time with an unknown boy in the woods - that too alone? Was she one of the hundred fans of mine?  
She said again, _" Don't force your brain too much. If I remember correctly, you were going to pick me up from the airport and th-_  
"Are you Ray's Sis..." I couldn't even complete the sentence so much I was surprised.  
She smiled and stretched out a hand to me. _"Hello! I am Ayra, Ayra Subramanian."_  
Freak! I felt as if the world is going to turn upside down. I turned away from her hiding my face which had turned pale. I was frozen. I had danced with her. I laughed in front of her. She transformed me from a cold, cruel and bossy captain to a happy, cheerful and enthusiastic guy. What if she told everyone else about it? What the hell will they think of me? You know that I was so worried by the thought that I yelled at her, I shouted at her.  
_Why the hell did you do all this???_  
But she gave only one answer, _"I wanted to make someone realize the warmth of Happiness."_  
....... We reached at the Dojo and were welcomed by everyone. When asked the reason for the delay, she said that we were stick in the traffic. The whole day I didn't talk to anyone. I was pondering over her words and actions.  
Well the night came. I didn't had my food. After dinner everyone assembled to watch TV -still kids! Hilary told me that she had seen Ayra going towards the garden for a stroll. I went there and saw her sitting under a tree. I went to her. She asked me to sit down. I sat at a distance from her. I was confused as to what to say and how to begin. I had realized my mistake - I shouldn't have been angry with her. Whatever she did was for me and she even didn't told anyone about that.  
Finally, I said, _" I'm sorry for today.... hope you understand..... actually I was not angry..... I was just afraid"_ I didn't get exact words. first time I was talking like this to someone. _"I was just......"_ These were the words I was repeating again and again.  
_"You were just afraid that I might tell this to anyone, right?"_  
" Yeah " I said in a low voice. She used to understand me. Then there was silence.  
_"But why did you do so?"_  
She smiled and replied, "Because I wanted to prove you that happiness is not a thing to hate, it is a thing to love and enjoy. I just wanted to see you smile."  
You know at that moment I felt that my heart was beating even faster. I asked her who was I to her and she never answered this question, just a smile and look from her black eyes.  
What a meeting was it, What words were they when I didn't know that **a heart had been destroyed by someone's stare.** At that time I didn't knew it was love. I just knew that she was someone very important in my life - **A candlelight in my world of darkness.** "

"It means," Tala said with a smirk, "that you were interested in her. You liked her from the first meeting."

"Yeah" replied Kai in a thoughtful voice. For sometime it seemed as if he had lost in the world of dreams and thoughts - remembering all those past moments - those mischief, those talks. Scenes after scenes flashed in front of his eyes :

1\. Surprised face of Max after seeing his yellow-golden hair transformed into white ones - accomplices in crime : Hilary and Ayra.

2\. Max and Ayra forcing Ray to eat sandwiches dipped in Mustard Sauce.

3\. Ayra's face when she came to know that Tyson and Kai had read some of the documents from her laptop. She was so angry that she hid both of them's clothes and they had to spend 5 days in the same ones.

4\. Ayra's chicken curry (which never contained any chicken)

5\. All those peaceful calm evenings in the garden

6\. Finally the departure - her tears and their promise.

Gradually Kai's expressions changed. It transformed from happy and joyful to serious and mysterious. 

"But that candlelight didn't came to spread brightness but rather to burn down everything to ashes."

"What do you mean?" Tala grew suspicious.


	6. All those things about love were just the betrayal of Lips......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kai reveals Tala what is the reason of their separation. Read on.....

" It was all like a wonderful dream. A splendid world of dreams, but in reality it didn't exist. The dreams passed, my eyes opened, my wits returned. I saw, I knew, the one who'd come, I recognized her, I fixed her in my heart - has gone and now my heart shall stay lonely....."

Tala grew more curious. 

Kai continued, "I met her again 2 years ago in a Business Summit at London. She had transformed into a clever, intelligent and confident girl of 23 - CEO of Macro Corporation. Total 32 presidents and CEOs of various business groups had come to attend the conference. We all were arranged to stay in the most grand and famous hotel of London - The Royals.  
My eyes fell on her in the restaurant of the hotel - my girl, Ayra. She had grown quite taller, and her long fine hair was swept back in a ponytail with fringes hanging on her forehead. The same black eyes, the same cute face. I ran towards her but slowed down when reached near. My heart was beating faster than before. _Will she recognize me? Does she remember me?_  
I was just standing behind her. I don't know what power she possesses that she instantly recognizes my presence. And this time to, she turned back and eyes instantly recognized me as if saying - _I knew it was you._ She got up facing towards me.The same jacketed girl with boots. I was meeting her after 8 years of wait. I don't know what happened to me, my senses were out of control. I raising my hands to hug her. She stepped back and signaled me that someone is staring at us wide eyes.  
It was then that I noticed a middle-aged lady looking at us - to be more precise, at me. She was staring at me as if she is going to kill me if even put a step forward towards Ayra. I pulled my arms back. _Who is this lady and why the hell is she looking at me in such a way?_  
Ayra introduced both of us. The woman was her Maasi (Hindi word, meaning - Mother's sister) who now lives with them. Her father didn't wanted to send her alone to London in such a big business conference because he knew that once she engages in work, she will not take care of herself which was 100 percent true. So her Maasi volunteered to go along. And of course like all other typical aunts, she also nudges her niece for marriage.  
I knew at once that her Maasi didn't like me. Her arrow-like eyes pierced through me. I was feeling uneasy, awkward and helpless before her. Ayra asked me to join them in the lunch but I politely refused - because of her stupid aunt, and due to Grandpa Voltaire. I had to take Lunch for him since his waist below part had paralyzed after an accident. He had come with me to London because his medical treatment had to go on here. I said I had to go. She understood my first reason and said in a low voice -  
_"Sorry...."_  
I whispered back - _"Meet me after dinner."_  
She smiled and nodded. 

At night after dinner, we met. She came and threw her arms around me. I too held her tightly."

"Ohooooo....." Tala tried to tease him. 

"What? _It was a long wait of 8 years after all!!_ " 

Tala chuckled. Kai started again - 

" We sat on a wooden bench in the garden and talked endlessly. I told her about my Grandpa's condition and how Hiwatari Enterprise has grown on to become one of the best companies. She also told me about her father and she was happy as he now lives with them. I asked her about her Maasi and why did she never mentioned about her before. She said - _"Actually.... I don't like her. She always has some problems with my way of life and my decisions and actions. Always getting angry with me. When I was small, you know that dad always used to be away and I was alone. Taking advantage of that she used to pour out all her anger on me. She is here with me only because I am the CEO of the company. From when I have asserted the position, she is pretending to be kind to me so that at least some share of the property would be named to her. I am tolerating her only because she is my Mother's sister. Nothing else...."._  
Well leaving all that history behind, we both talked, ate ice-creams, and spent a good time together. We decided to go for sight-seeing the next day - of course museum were included in our plan.  
The next morning, I went to her room and knocked at the door. Her Maasi opened the door with her frowning face. She called me inside. I went - hesitating, with small steps. She shut the door, turned towards me, and out an attack of words which blasted like a nuclear bomb. She shouted at me -  
_"You Rascal! You idiot! So now you are going to my niece on a date? Who are you to play a game of hearts with her. You all boys are the same - you don't know anything other than flirting with girls. Today you are going with her, tomorrow there will be someone else with you. Listen to me, she's not your pawn and nor will she go with you."_  
Listening to the shouts, Ayra came out with an angry face. _"Limit your words Maasi!"_ She said, controlling her anger.  
_"You shut up Ayra! You don't know anything about such cheaters. He will impress you first, then take advantage of you and then will leave you to die alone. H-"_ She couldn't even complete her sentence when Ayra's toleration exceeded. She could not keep quiet any more. I was also not happy but I felt it was better to keep quiet in front of her Maasi. Ayra yelled at her -  
_"Enough Maasi! You are none to interfere and regulate my life. You are none to insult Kai. I know him better than you. And what were you saying, he's a cheater? He ain't."_  
All this Ayra said in her mother tongue so I didn't understood a thing. But from her tone, I could make out that she was protesting. After this Ayra turned towards me. With a deep breath she asked -  
_"Kai, promise me that you will reply my question truly."_  
I nodded.  
She looked straight into my eyes and said - _"Do you love me?"_  
I was shocked because I hadn't expected this question. Should I say? It was true that till now I had fallen in love with her. My inner voice said, "Say Kai, say. This is your first and last chance!"  
So I said. **"Yes I do. I love you"** "

Tala clapped and whistled. But Kai wasn't so happy. He continued -  
"Her happiness knew no bounds. The business conference went on smoothly and so was our relationship going. We both were very happy. **It's crazy how someone comes and changes everything in your life.** Opposition was also there - Her Maasi didn't like me and my grandfather Voltaire hated her. Well, it didn't matter to us. We used to spend most of our time together - eating ice-creams, quarreling, debating, annoying the other, watching sunset and having fun together. That time I realized that life doesn't means fame, money and richness. It is beyond that - happiness and enjoying the true spirit of life - which I used to find in beyblading and now with her. 1 week passed and finally I decided to propose her. " 

Tala raised his eyebrows. "So soon !" 

"Yeah..... because the conference had ended and we had to return to our own countries. I didn't wanted to wait another 8 years to meet her again because I knew that once we got out of London, our guardians - Her Maasi and my Grandfather won't let us meet again at any cost.  
That day we all were busy packing our luggage and booking flights for return. Seeing the opportunity, I sneaked out of the hotel to but a ring for my beloved Ayra.  
I returned with a diamond ring in my hand, dreams in my eyes and in those dreams all those past moments. I was going to my room to keep it safely so that she won't discover it before the night's date at least. I was passing the hallway, when I heard some voices, which sounded like someone trying to convince the other over something. I hid behind a wall. They were coming forward - both were females. The voice became more clear and I recognized it as Ayra's Maasi's. I just saw a glimpse of their - Ayra was walking bit ahead, paying attention on her Maasi's words partially and partially drowned in her own thoughts. Her Maasi was walking behind her, telling something to her. Some words which I heard were -  
_"You can't and you shouldn't be with that Hiwatari boy. You know it very well then also you are with him."_  
"Because you don't like him, isn't?"  
"Yes that's also a reason but have you ever thought what will happen if he will discover the **truth that you are the daughter of Boris Balk-"**  
"Shut Up!!!"  
After no sound came out. " 

Tala gasped. His eyebrows raised and eyes widened in surprise. "Ayra was Boris's daughter?!!!" he asked in astonishment. 

"Yes. That's the bitter truth. **She was Boris's daughter who had come to take revenge on me, to destroy me."** Today also when Kai thought about it, his heart used to cry. Kai was able to feel that same anger and anguish what he ha d felt on hearing those words 2 yrs back. Till today he had hidden this truth form everyone, he was breaking from inside every moment but still laughing in front of the whole world. 

"I never expected this would happen. What did you do then after knowing this?" Tala asked in a low voice, hiding his eagerness to know the exact story Because without knowing the exact reason, he won't be able to anything. 

So Kai continued in a voice full of pain and grief - 

"I was not able to think of anything to do. You know, she always used to say that her father is very tough from outside but very soft from inside. He may scold her sometimes, get angry a few time but was very good from heart and loved her a lot. Now I know what type of father she had. I ran from there straight to my room. My aggression was not able to rest, my feelings and emotions uncontrollable. How to tell you what I felt at that moment. If I had a gun in my hand that time, I would have either shot myself or killed her, so intolerable it was.  
I kicked the door open. Whatever came in front on me, I threw it full force. I took a vase and threw it towards the window and the window panes broke. hearing the voice, Grandpa Voltaire came out of the bedroom. I didn't knew what I was doing - I was just throwing everything here and there - like insane.  
Grandpa somehow consoled me. The glass which I was holding fell down from my hands. I dropped down to my knees. Grandpa came near me on his wheelchair. I kept my head in his lap - probably for the first time in my life.  
_"It's OK my boy. Be calm, be calm. Everything will become normal. Now tell me what happened, but properly."_  
_"Everything's finished. I am finished."_ Tears pricked my eyes, throat tightened but I controlled my self from bursting out in emotions. 

The next moment I remember that I was in my bedroom, sitting in an easy chair - head bowed - shattered by the event. I was totally broken from inside. For the first time in my life I loved someone and that too ended like this? She was the first person whom I thought to be my own, but she also had come to betray me. **Why are all the relationships so bitter to m?** She was the only reason for me to be happy and that reason has also been taken away. **All those things about love were just the betrayal of lips.** I was drowned in this world of thoughts. When I came to the real world, I realized that it was 9:00 PM. Today was our last date in London. This was going to judge our lives. I had thrown the ring much before and it was true that I was in no mood nor in the condition of going to her. But I had to go. Some questions were unanswered. I had to talk to her. Now or Never.  
I got up and washed my face - trying to look cool and calm. But I only knew what lay behind the walls of my body. I came out of the bedroom in neat and clean dress. the broken pieces of windows panes, glass and vases were all cleared, perhaps grandpa had called the servants and paid the fine. The room looked much like before except the window which was without panes and I guessed that grandpa had chosen to repair it now since we will be leaving the next morning.  
I didn't say anything to him and went straight to the door. He asked me where I was going and I replied to fin answers to some unasked questions. Definitely he bit his lips in anger.  
I had just neared the stairs when I found that I had forgot my watch so I resumed myself to my room. I was just going to open the door when I heard my Grandfather talking to someone over the phone. I stood still to listen what was going on. Some words which I listened were -  
_" have to shoot her........if you see them too close to each other then don't spare her...........her hairs are dark blue in color........"_

"How could Voltaire sir do this? He can't be so ruthless!!" Tala was surprised. "He can't simply kill her!" 

"I know he was wrong, but at that moment, I didn't had time to think about what's right and what's wrong. I just knew that I had to do something or else the next morning I'll be lighting fire to her body in the crematorium because there was no way to escape grandpa's gunmen. They were very well trained and knew nothing other than following his orders - ready to kill and get killed.  
I ran as fast as I could - through the hallway, down the stairs, to the reception, out to the door. She was standing there - waiting for me. I tried to say something - but I couldn't since I was breathing heavily. She advised me to pause and take some deep breaths before saying something. I followed her advice. After a minute, I was normal. She asked -  
_"Now tell me, why were you running?"_  
"Because I thought I am late." I decided not to tell her anything. 

After light food and dessert we were walking on the streets. It was nearly 10. The streets were quiet, a few shops were opened. I was trying to locate where the gunmen were hiding. At some distance, I saw 4 cars standing on the road. Suddenly in one of those cars, I saw a glimpse of a man - he just bent down so that he couldn't be seen. So they had found us and could shoot her anytime. I tried to maintain a considerable distance from Ayra. Now the time had come to initiate the plan. I went to a nearby stall and bought 2 soft-drinks. I handed one to Ayra. She held my hand and looked at me with her black eyes.  
_" Kai, why are you behaving so indifferently today? "_  
What answer could've I given her? She was getting suspicious. So I said -  
_" What else can I do? It's our last date. I don't want to leave you again."_ I think she was satisfied since she didn't ask any more questions.  
We were walking. She took her 1st sip, then 2nd and then finally 3rd. She stopped and I continued walking. She was not feeling well. She tried to tell me -  
_" K-Kai, Kai, I am feeling s-so-something unusual,"_ her voice was wavering and stumbling. I was 3-4 steps ahead of her. I stopped and turned towards her and said with a nasty smile -  
_"You ought to feel unusual,"_  
Her questioning eyes looked at me.  
_**"There was poison in your drink."**_  
She threw the bottle away, her face showed disbelief. She tried to move forward but stumbled and fell. " 

Tala was getting more and more anxious. He simply didn't believe that Kai could poison Ayra. Still he listened to him hoping that Ayra had not died. 

"She looked up at me - with her ferocious eyes- enraged my actions, hurt by my words. She tried to stand up, but failed - the poison was getting onto her nerves.  
_**"Why?"**_ she raged. Her words sent a shiver into my spine. I'd never seen her so aggressive - except in some bey-battles. I replied in a wicked and unkind way -  
_"Because I didn't wanted to get destroyed by the hands of Boris's daughter!"_  
Saying so, I turned away - leaving her to die in the middle of the street. I heard her calling from behind, she was trying to tell me something, but the poison had affected her and she became unconscious. **In the midst of that deserted and silent road, I left her alone......** " 

Tala was staring at him in disbelief. He yelled at him, " How could you be so brutal and cold-hearted Kai? If you killed her, then what id=s the difference between you and Voltaire Sir?" 

"NO Tala, **I didn't kill her** ," he replied to his enraged friend, trying to pacify him."I didn't kill her. The poison which I gave her was very weak. She just became unconscious due to it." 

"But this was not a right thing to do Kai. You could've told her about all this stuff. What was the need to play such a drama with her?" 

"What else could've I done Tala? There was no other way out. Probably we could've escaped if I would've told her. But then do you expect she wouldn't have quetions? How would've I told her why my grandfather's men were behind her especially when she would be gazing into my eyes?" 

__"But Kai," Tala said in a worried tone, **"You risked your love for the sake of her life."**_ _

"I know. **But at some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your hearts but not in your life. It doesn't matters if she is with me or not, life was unsympathetic, it is unsympathetic. I was alone, I am alone.** I don't think that after all this she would still remember me, but I will remember her always because she was the one to taught me to love, to enjoy life, to value relationships, to befriend happiness. She'll be with me always, but will never meet me again......" 

Tala got up and put his hand on Kai's shoulder - empathizing him. he understood why Kai never shared it with anyone and why he was bearing this all alone. He left her because he wanted to see her alive. He did it all despite knowing that for all this, Ayra will never forgive him. He was dying every moment. Without whom he couldn't think of spending a single day, he had spent 2 yrs without her. **He was her dawn, she was his dusk. He was her pain, she was his cure.** Despite knowing the fact that she is the daughter of a man du e to whom he had suffered a lot, he still loved her. May be he was right in his actions. He was pretending to the whole world that he hated her, she was nothing to him. But behind the confines of his body, lay a cute innocent and true feeling of love - love for the girl who changed him, who made him realise that he also has a heart that contains feelings other that revenge  & sadness, who taught him to join the melody of relationships, who quarrelled with him so that he knows that there is someone who cares when he goes wrong. 

__**" My heart longs for you  
** My soul dies for you  
My eyes cry for you  
My arms are empty without you."  
\- He said these words looking at the only material remembrance he had of her. 

__The most painful goodbyes are the ones which are never said and never explained._ _

__Even after knowing the bitter truth, he loves her. But what about Ayra? Does she also loves him till now?  
\- An important question to which Tala had to find answer in order to bring them back together._ _


	7. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens when others come to know about Kai's bittersweet love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first fanfic. Really happy to see the progress.  
> Thanks Drowsylousy, Ayesha and all the guests who loved my creation.

The sun had begun setting down.

Tala came down to the first floor drowned in thoughts. Seeing the door of Ray's room ajar, he stepped in. The moment he entered the room, a combined voice greeted him - "Welcome!!"

He was surprised. He looked up. Everyone was present there smiling at him. Mariah, Mariam and Hilary had returned. Tyson and Max were sitting on the mat spread on the floor. Hilary and Mariah were sitting on the bed playing with Lin and Mariam was sitting on the couch. 

Tyson was beaming with happiness. "Hey Tala!!" He got up and gave him a light hug. "Seeing you after a long time dude!"

Max interrupted, "Why are you standing like a dead lamp? See we have left a place vacant for you." He said pointing to an armchair. Everyone else also greeted him casually asking him about Julia and his son. But Tala was still confused. 'Why are they all here?'

Understanding his situation, Mariah said, "Don't force your brain much. Let me tell you straight - We want to know each and every word that Kai told you."

He was shocked. He looked surprisingly at Ray. "You told them all?"

"They forced me! It was not my fault!"

"Stop giving expressions both of you. We are interested in the story only, not expressions." Mariam's statement made everyone chuckle.

Tala stood quietly. He had promised Kai that he won't tell anyone about it. 

"Listen Tala," Hilary said in a soft voice. "We all know that Kai must have asked you not to disclose it to anyone. We don't have any intention of making fun or to entertain ourselves from the story. We understand this is a serious issue concerning the hearts of two people. From when Kai landed here in Japan, I sensed that something was wrong. And now when we came back from my house, and discovering that you to are here, I forced Ray to tell everything. I know it is not good to interfere in someone's personal matter but like you, We also want to see him happy once again when he was with Ayra. I promise you that we will leave no stone upturned to solve this problem."

Tala smiled. He knew he could trust them. "They are lucky to have friends like you." Saying so, he asserted the seat left for him and began - 

"It all started 2 years ago in London......  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Tyson was totally dumbfounded on hearing all this. "Tala are you sure Kai wasn't drunk?"

"What?"

"Come on Tyson! He is not an alcoholic like you who roams on the street of Tokyo with a bottle of Vodka in his hands." Max commented. Tyson hit him on the head and they started fighting. 

"Stop it!!!" Shouted Mariam and Hilary together. "There's no joke going on here!" 

"It's OK Hilary and Mariam." Tala said. "It's natural for them to not to believe all this. Even I was shocked when Kai began saying with these words -   
_When someone came into my life, it seemed that a season of songs, a rain shower of colors pervaded my whole world. When someone came and I recognized her as my own, she settled in my heart, how may I explain to you how I found her?_ "

Tala noticed that everyone was staring at him. He continued further - 

" _The locks of hair scattered over her lovely face it seemed like behind that cloud-like mass, a flower bloomed, like a moon hidden in a cloud and the moonlight emerging, like luminescent dawn from the shade of night. An ocean of dreams in her eyes with love overflowing in the waves._ "

"Tala you are married and you're talking about my sister like this?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Chill Ray, these were Kai's words not mine."

Everyone's eyes widened with astonishment. They were glaring at him like hell! "Your glares gonna scare me guys!!"

"Even a shock of 600 volts is weaker in front of this." Max exclaimed in astonishment.

"Kai has drunk something and he needs to be hospitalized now." Tyson declared only to receive a shot of arrows from Hilary's eyes. 

Mariam also doubted, "But guys, honestly speaking, it's hard to believe Mr. Heartless being so romantic."

"Point to be noted. Difficult to believe that our ice king's heart melted by someone's stare." Mariah joined.

"You're right." Tala agreed. "Even I was frozen at my position when I heard this. I was not able to believe my own ears. But then I realized that the man in front of me was not Mr. Heartless or your Ice King, he was Kai - his inner voice was speaking today. He says very less, maybe 10 words are a maximum limit for him in one sentence. But today he spoke endlessly. You all should've seen his face while talking, each and every incident is still afresh in the CEO's mind." Tala turned towards Ray, "And Ray, don't worry. He still loves her."

Ray smiled. But Mariah doubted, "But Ray said that he gets angry even on hearing her name."

Tala smirked. "Getting angry is his birthright. Its a trait for which he is known all over Russia. He just shows from outside that he hates her. But he still has feelings for her. Just because he doesn't talks to her or about her does not means that he doesn't miss her. You know, he really loves her because **he can't hate her even for breaking his heart** and-" He stopped on noticing a tear rolling down Hilary's cheek. "Hilary..." he said in a soft voice. 

Everyone looked at the brunette who was drowned in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong Hils?" Tyson asked. He was concerned. Though he was flirty and light-hearted, but he really cared for his fiancee. 

She wiped her tear and said, "Actually..... I was thinking about Ayra. The way Kai treated her was not good. Just think how she would've felt when her own love said that I have poisoned you? That too with Kai's venomous looks and nasty smile? What to say about his words when his glares can alone kill a man. **He gave her the punishment to live alone the rest of her life in this fact that she was wrong in loving him. That her choice was wrong, she was betrayed.** And it is not at all easy to live like this. He shouldn't have done this......"

"No Hilary, Kai was right in leaving her." Hilary stared questioningly at Max, who turned towards her to explain.  
"Ayra was the daughter of Boris Balkov - the man who tried to conquer the whole world by his evil means. We hate him because f this reason, but for Kai and other Blitzkrieg Boys, he is a devil who gave them so painful memories that still give them a shiver. You can ask Tala how it was to live in that monastery which was not at all a religious place. Where you learn that there are no friends you, you are always alone - through the night, through the dark - keep screaming but no one will come. And soon you will understand that no one cares. They will kill every emotion from you - except the anger because that will only help you to take revenge. You will be taught only to win and if you lose, then your condition will be worse than death. Just keep training in that dark abbey where even the light is afraid to enter. You will be abused, scared, beaten - but not allowed to question. Your sole duty is to obey orders - without thinking and questioning. "

Hilary looked at Tala, who nodded his head in confirmation. 

"This is nothing." Tyson also supported Max."That man is so evil that he even genetically enhanced Tala to ensure a victory against me in our first World Championships. I guess that even Mariam doesn't knows this but the truth is, Tala is a cyborg."

Tyson was right. Among them all, only Mariam and Hilary didn't know that Tala is a cyborg and they were thunderstruck on knowing this. They had never imagined that Boris could go to such an extent. Poor Tala, he seemed disturbed by the past memories. Tyson and Max apologized from him for saying all that. 

Tyson continued, "And we all know about Kai's sufferings. He had to risk his life for destroying his evil plans. Dranzer was shattered to pieces. Definitely he would've felt betrayed on knowing her true identity. How can he accept the daughter of such a man in his life? He was right in leaving her."

There was silence. No doubt that Tyson was right. But still Mariah raised her voice, "But friends, Boris was evil, not Ayra."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Just think, if Ayra was really bad, then why didn't she join BEGA? She knew all of us, our strengths and weaknesses. None of us ever beat her in any match. Not even you Tyson and Kai also once managed to get a draw with her. She could've easily joined her father's team and combined her power with that of Brooklyn to create an ultimate Bey and eventually win against the combined power of all of us. But she didn't do it. She stood with us, she supported us, despite knowing that she will have to fight against her own father, that she will become the reason of his downfall. Still she stood with us."

Hilary also supported Mariah. "I accept that Boris was a bad man. You all remember all the pain and suffering he caused but how can you fun and happiness that Ayra gave you? How can you forget all those moments? She shouldn't have hidden her true identity from us but what else could she do? If she would've told us, then leave friendship, we all would have never accepted her in our team. And Ray," She turned towards him, "No one would love to leave a brother like you."

Ray smiled. Tyson and Max also looked contented but were not ready to accept that Kai was wrong. Sensing that a heated argument is going too start between all of them, Mariam steeped in just a Tyson was opening his mouth to say something. 

"Friends," She just began when noticed that Max was looking at her - shocked. She added further with a smile, "And my dear Husband!"

Everyone laughed. "What??? I am her Husband!!" 

Mariam continued, "Kai was right in behaving this way with Ayra. Because whatever he did was to save her life. It means that even after knowing her real identity, he still loved her. he loved her so much that he cared about the consequences. He just wanted to save her and so did whatever he felt appropriate at that moment. And about Ayra, honestly speaking, if I would have been on her place, I would also hide the truth. She very well knew what would happen if you all came to know about it and I don't think that she would ever want to leave you all guys. And who are we to accuse her? Though she could've taken advantage of being on this team to help Boris, she could've taken revenge, but she never did anything like that. She didn't used us and nor did she break our trust. So at the end -  
 **Neither Kai betrayed her, Nor was Ayra unfaithful to him.**  
Ayra is living in the illusion that Kai left her because she was Boris's daughter and Kai- his heart is ready to accept her but not his mind. Therefore they are meant to be together anyhow."

"You are right Mariam." Ray finally broke his silence. "Though we didn't took birth from the same womb but we always regarded each other as brother and sister. She is my sister and I don't care who is her father. It is my duty to bring her and Kai back together somehow. Also Kai is one my closest friend. He always says - I don't care. But really cares a lot. Ayra gave Tala the courage to propose Julia while Kai made all the arrangements to ensure that atleast he says something. Ayra taught us that if you can't bear loses then you are not fit to participate whereas Kai taught us to never be overconfident. Kai was always there for all of us. His grandfather used him his whole life but he didn't shed a single tear. He suffered from BEGA but didn't shed a single tear. But today, he remembered his love story, he shed a tear so - "

Tala stopped Ray in middle. "Shhhh...." He concentrated hard and after 3 seconds, jumped from his seat - "KAI is coming, Kai is coming!!!"

Everyone panicked. They all grabbed whatever came in to their hands and pretended as if they were doing something else. Tala getting nothing took Lin hoping to play with the girl but frowned on seeing her asleep. Still he took her and sat in the armchair as if he only made her sleep. 

Someone knocked the door. Seeing no one willing to open it, Ray got up, took a deep sigh and opened it. Tala was right. Kai was standing there. 

"Welcome to the world Kai!"

He shook his head in response. Behind Ray, he could see everyone but what surprised him was Tala.

"You're still here, Tala?" he asked entering the room and reclined on the wall in his famous pose. 

Bullshit! Tala was caught! He had told Kai that he had to catch the flight in the evening (of course he lied...), but now it was dark and he was still here. 

Hilary understood his problem and answered on his behalf, "His flight got delayed and so he will leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Hilary." Tala muttered. 

Meanwhile the clock struck 8.

"Damn it! I forgot about the dinner!!" Shouted Hilary. Her shout caused Lin to wake up and she started to cry endlessly. Tala, being experienced with his own son, tried to calm her down but failed. Mariah giggled at his efforts. 

"She's hungry so no use of trying."

Tala felt a bit embarrassed. He quietly handed her to Mariah. "If you all could go out please......."

Hilary said, "Yes of course! Come on Mariam, let's go and prepare the dinner."

Tyson added, "And we all will go to Grandpa. He must be getting bored alone."

Ray teased Hilary, "Umm... Hilary you don't go to the kitchen. It won't be good."

"Yes Hils. I read today that all the girls whose name start from H should stay out of the kitchen as it can prove dangerous for their friends and family. And I know you won't like to harm us isn't?"

Hilary was fuming up.

Max also joined, "Mariam is good at cooking food and she can do it alone. You don't take tension. Just rest."

It was enough. Hilary burst out, "You fools!! You mean to say I don't know to cook? So your punishment is that you are going to eat the food cooked by me for 3 days. Understand??!!"

"That's not fair!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. It took a lot of time for me to write this one as I was working on 2 chapters together. 
> 
> I will try to update the next one soon.
> 
> Till that please review/comment


	8. An Awful Argument......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Mariam managed to find Ayra who has detached herself from everyone. But what will happen when Kai will know about what all is going on with his beybladers 'friends'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to get late. But was busy with session ending examinations.
> 
> Hope u all enjoyed till now. 
> 
> Happy reading:)

(NEXT MORNING)

“Mariah! Hilary! Check this out!” Came the voice from an over-exited girl. She dashed into the large kitchen of the house where Mariah and Hilary were setting the table for breakfast and amusing themselves by looking the way 7 month old Lin was playing with Grandpa Granger’s hair. He didn’t mind it; instead it seemed that he was enjoying the company of the baby. 

She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Hilary. She - with a big spoon in her hands – turned towards her and started scolding her – 

“Mariam, don’t you remember that you are pregnant? You are not allowed to run around like this anymore!”

“But...”

“No Mariam, Hilary’s right. You should take care of yourself.” Grandpa said.

“Okay.... I’m very, very, very sorry. I won’t repeat the mistake again. Is that fine?” 

Grandpa and Hilary looked contended. Mariah giggled. 

“Now see what I have got.”

She opened her laptop. Her fingers moved quickly and an image appeared on the screen. 

“Look, and guess who this girl in black cloak is.”

It was a recent photograph clicked from down angle – perhaps by mistake. It showed Mariam nearly falling on the ground and a girl in Black cloak holding her hand from behind and preventing her fall. Because of the hood, her face was not visible clearly. The cloak covered her whole body.

All the 3 bent to get a closer look. They tried hard to figure it out but it seemed nearly impossible. Grandpa gave up saying that his eyes had grown weak and resumed his play with Lin. The other 2 girls were still in deep concentration – trying hard to guess – when the door sprang open.

“Where’s the food??”

“Tyson! Are you out of your senses?” Hilary was startled by the sudden noise. 

“Sorry Hils. But I’m really hungry. That Phoenix Prince made me run an extra kilometre today!” Tyson started complaining. 

“That’s nice. At least you’ll lose some calories before the wedding.” She said handing him a glass of water.

Others also entered. They had gone for jogging which turned out to be a training more than just a morning jog. 

“Where’s Kai? Doing extra workout?” Grandpa asked noticing the missing guy. 

“He’s outside attending a phone call.” Replied Tala, pouring water for himself. “By the way, what are you hunting in this laptop?”

“Playing a guessing game,” Mariah replied.

“I also want to play!” Tyson jumped from his seat and pushing Hilary aside peeped in the Laptop.

“Me too!” Max and Ray joined and came to look at the picture. 

“Guess who the girl is in black cloak.” Mariam repeated her challenge. 

“Hey Mari, it is the Airport’s photo when you slipped from the stairs, isn’t?” Max asked her wife who nodded her head in agreement while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. 

“So finally you figured out who she is.” He said grinning. 

Meanwhile, Ray spotted something and grabbed the laptop in his hands. He zoomed on the girl’s hand and observed it for a second. He was amazed. His heart rate increased and eyes widened. 

“I-Is that Ayra?” 

Ayra’s name attracted everyone’s attention. They all were surprised. Their eyes turned to Mariam. 

“Yes! That’s our Ayra.” She replied smiling. 

“Wow! I knew it!” Ray exclaimed in joy. “This tattoo can be in her hand only.”

He turned the laptop for everyone to see. Though not perfectly clear, they could easily make out it was a sign of Sagittarius. 

“But Ray.... anyone can have that tattoo.” Mariah doubted.

“Even I doubted it at first, but friends, do you all remember what her bit-beast was?”

“Drattarius!!” Tyson replied at once. He could never forget the name of any bit-beast.

“Right. And Max had told me once that it was based on the zodiac sign of Sagittarius and besides as far as I remember, her birthday falls on 7th Dec, which means she is also a Sagittarius.”

“But that is not enough to confirm the doubt.” Hilary said.

“I know. So let me tell you what exactly happened there. When my foot slipped from the stairs and I was going to fall, she came running from somewhere and caught my hand and pulled me up. When I regained my balance, I thanked her. But she turned away and said ‘take care Mariam’.”

“By the time I reached there, she was gone.” Max added. 

“Just imagine how will a stranger know my name? This created doubt in my mind. And yesterday, due to all that what happened, I got a suspicion that it can be Ayra. So in order to confirm my suspicion, I checked the passenger list of Flight 147 which was headed to India. Being the Managing Director of AmericanJet, I easily got the passenger list and guess what? Ayra’s name was there in it! So this proves that this girl is Ayra and at present she is in Bangalore. I also got her latest phone no. somehow.”

“That was a fantastic sleuthing!” Hilary said hugging her tightly. 

Ray was on the verge of tears. “Thanks Mariam.” Mariah rubbed his back in comforting manner. Others also congratulated her on her finding. 

“That’s awesome guys! Let’s call Ayra and ask her whether she loves Kai or not.” Tyson said while pulling out his cell phone. 

“Be sensible Tyson!” Max scolded him. “What do you think? You will ask and she will tell?” Tyson gave Max a frowning look. Everyone giggled. 

“So what are we going to do next?” Mariah asked in excitement.

“Nothing will happen if you all will sit idly here. If you really want her to come back, then someone will have to go there.”

Everyone was shocked at Grandpa’s sudden comment. How could he know about it?

Hilary inquired, “How did you came to know about it grandpa?”

“I told him.” Tyson answered on his behalf. “I thought that grandpa, being experienced would guide us in the right path.”

They all considered the point gravely. Then Tala said, “I agree with him. After what all happened with her, it won’t be easy to bring her back. So.... who’s the right one to go?”

“As far I think, only Kai should go there.” Grandpa declared. “She is not angry with you all. So there’s no point of any of you going there. Because she is angry with Kai, only he can convince her.”

“Hmm........ correct.” Max said thoughtfully. “Also the wedding preparations have to be done here. So it is almost impossible for all of us to go there.”

“Our wedding is not more important than their relationship.” Tyson exclaimed with a determined face. Everyone smiled with pleasure. It was nice of him to think that way. 

“But who will talk to Kai about all this?” Ray raised the question.

Everyone became silent. No one dared to volunteer. His one glare was enough to stop their breadths what will happen when they will open their mouths?

 

**10 minutes later.........**

“Won’t you take more Tala?” Mariah enquired but Tala refused and got up from his seat.

“Actually....... I have to talk to Julia. So please excuse.” saying so, he dashed out of the kitchen. 

Hilary scowled at this. It was decided that Tala would bring up this matter to Kai but this fellow – giving a silly reason - flew away from here.

On the other side, Tala took a huge sigh of relief. He was sure that if he would ask Kai about all this, then Kai is going to smash his head into pieces and feed it to stray dogs. No, he was not going to take such a big risk. However he was sure that Hilary’s not gonna keep quiet, so to know what would happen next, he stood just outside the door with his ears open. 

But the scenario of the breakfast table was very different. No one was ready to face the wrath of the Ruthless Captain. All this was really frustrating Hilary. A sudden thought came to her mind and she transferred it to Mariam who was sitting on her left. Mariam passed it down to Max. 

“Never in my life.” Max said in a low voice.

“Max you will have to ask Kai. Please....... I won’t ask you to come with me to shopping again in my whole life.”

It was a nice deal according to Max. He really hated shopping with Mariam. He and Tala really used to admit that shopping with Mariam and Julia was their worst nightmare.

“Kai,” he cleared his throat. “I want to ask you something.”

_‘Go on Max!’  
‘You can do it!’_

Kai merely grunted in response. Max opened his mouth to say when he felt his pulse dropping and legs shivering.

“Umm..... A-Are you free after breakfast?”  
 _Hell! Hell! Hell!_

“No, I have to go to Hiwatari Headquarters of Tokyo. Why?” He replied coldly at the blond’s question.

“J-Just for information...” Max took a deep sigh. He understood why Tala fled. It was really risky. 

“Coward!” Mariam mocked in his ears.

“Try yourself if you think it’s that easy.” Max responded.

Hilary’s patience was exceeding. Now who can do this......? Can Tyson? She looked at her fiancé sitting beside her. _Yes he can! Kai respects him after all (at least I think so......)._

“It’s your turn Tyson.”

“Sorry but I don’t want to die before our marriage.” He said loosely – engaged in eating. 

She got annoyed and turned to Kai who was sitting opposite her. “Kai, Tyson wants to say something to you.”

Kai looked at Tyson without raising his head. OH MY GOD!! WHAT FIERCE EYES!!! Tyson felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Say!” Hilary whispered to him.

_‘Tyson you are our last hope.’  
‘Go Tyson!’_

But.......  
“H-How’s the soup K-Kai?” 

**SNAP!** Hilary stamped badly on Tyson’s foot. He somehow controlled himself from shouting out. 

“Made by Hilary isn’t?” Kai said without showing any signs of interest.

“How do you know it?” 

“There’s no salt.”

Everyone giggled. But Hilary was fed up. She stood up banging her hands on the table. 

**“ENOUGH!”**

Everyone became quiet.

“Yes Hilary go on!!!” Tala muttered (Don’t forget he was standing outside listening everything).

**“I WANT TO HAVE AN IMPORTANT DISCUSSION WITH YOU KAI HIWATARI!”** She almost shouted. 

He nodded, taking it lightly.

“We all know what happened between you and Ayra 2 years ago in London that caused your separation.”

“Really?” His reply suggested that he was not at all interested in the talk and wanted it to end soon. 

“Yes! You confessed your love to her and you loved her so much that you dramatized the whole event of poisoning her just to save her form your Grandfather’s men despite   
knowing that she was Boris Balkov’s daughter.” She said it all in one breath.

**“What Nonsense!”** He stood up banging his fist on the table. “How can you believe this fiction?” He did not like the way Hilary was discussing his personal life in front of everyone. 

“So now your life has become a fiction? Also, to answer your question, Yes I can believe this fiction because heard it from Tala you yourself told him everything if you remember rightly.”

Kai stared at her. _‘So that’s why he ran away!’_

_‘What are you doing Hilary?’_ Tala thought while droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Also he said that you still love her so stop acting that she is nothing to you.”

Kai smashed a plate on the table. “Order a coffin Tyson! He’s going to end up in the graveyard!”

“I am already considering myself dead. Thanks Hilary.” Tala muttered.

Kai turned to leave the place.

“You can’t leave this matter like this Kai!” Mariam said.

Hilary began again, despite Tyson warning her to keep quiet. “Whatever you did was right.”

Kai stopped and looked at her. 

“But because of all that she is still living in the pain that you left her because of her father. 2 years have passed and just because of you she wouldn’t have dared to love anyone else due to the fear of getting betrayed again. It’s okay if you don’t want to accept her back in your life but at least don’t keep her in illusion.”

“Yes Kai, you don’t know how long a man can stay in a girl’s heart.” Mariam fully supported Hilary which was not liked by Kai. Noticing the anger on his face, Mariam kept quiet and didn’t say anything further. So Mariah, continued – 

“You have lived 2 years with the fact that you loved your enemy’s daughter. She has also lived in the illusion that you created. Enough time has passed now you should go and break this wall. Pl -”

“Shut Your Mouth!” he have had enough. “Whatever happened was between me and Ayra and you all have no right to interfere in it. So just **FUCK OFF!!!!”**

“Mind your tongue Kai! You can’t talk to them like that!” Tyson retorted.

“Is that so?” Kai roared again.

“Yes it is so because you are talking to our wives!” Max also said angrily.

Kai glared at him. 

“Just stay out of my business!” He warned everyone in a voice that almost froze them in their positions. He turned again to leave the place.

“But I will interfere in it.” Ray challenged Kai’s warning. Mariah caught his hand to prevent him from doing anything but he jerked her away.

‘What the hell are you doing Ray? Don’t meddle with fire.’ Tala sensed that something very wrong is going to happen. 

“What did you say?” Kai asked while coming closer to Driger blader.

“Being her elder brother, I have the right to interfere in every matter related to her. You are not allowed to keep her in dark for long.” He said cracking his knuckles.

“Let me also see what you can do!” 

They both grabbed each other by neck. Kai punched Ray hard on his stomach. Ray also tried to kick him back. A heated fight started between the 2 men. By hearing the voice, Tala dashed inside the kitchen and held Kai from behind. Tyson, Max and Hilary also came and pulled the apart – just before could dot one more to Ray. 

Both of them were desperate for a fight and were struggling to release themselves from the clutches.

Meanwhile, Lin who was in Grandpa’s lap started crying. She was disturbed by the whole event around her. Grandpa had tried to keep her quiet all this time but now seeing her father fighting maybe, she really wanted to cry. She was crying at the top of her voice. Mariah rushed to her side and tried to console her.

Kai and Ray stopped struggling and stood still watching the little girl cry. Others also loosened their grips. Ray was embarrassed for his behaviour. What was he going to do? He realized his mistake. How could he forget that he was in front of his little daughter? How can he hit Kai? He went and took Lin into his arms. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you dear. Thank you for making me realize my mistake. Please forgive your father.” 

Ray was really sorry for his behaviour. Seeing her father’s caring eyes, Lin stopped crying but was still hiccupping a bit. Kids are known to know the feelings of older people, if they were good or bad. This gave Ray a huge relief. He felt as if his daughter had forgiven him.

Kai watched this whole event with silence with others. He felt a small guilt deep in his heart. Noticing that no one was looking at him, he quietly sneaked out of the kitchen. 

Meanwhile a black Audi came to take Kai to the Hiwatari headquarters of the city. Kai went to his room, took some papers, grabbed his laptop and went off in the car – without telling anyone.

_‘Today’s day is not going to be easy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do u all think our cold captain will go to Ayra and tell her the real truth???  
> Well, this is not the end. More chapters are awaiting.....
> 
> Please Review.....


	9. Coming to India

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all would like this chapter. I was not able to think as to how to persuade Kai to come to India but thank God! Finally got the way.
> 
> Well, I don't have the power to read brains, so if you like the story then please comment or leave kudos....
> 
> Happy reading:D

The clock struck 8:30. Kai Hiwatari – after a busy day at the office – stepped out and headed towards the car. He pushed himself in and after ordering the driver as to where to go, took out his mobile and started scrolling it.   
Today he had kept it on silent mode and didn’t attend a single call – no matter whose it was. He was in a bad mood due to the morning drama and didn’t wanted to spoil today’s meetings by paying attention to all that. 

Well, as I said earlier, he was checking how many calls and messages he had left out today. There was 1 missed call from Ray, 1 from Max and 5 from Hilary.

_‘Typical of Hilary,’_

Then there was a text message from Tala which was sent in the afternoon at 1:10 PM. It read – 

‘Really sorry for breaking my promise and revealing everything to them, but trust me, they just want to help you.   
I am at the airport now and going to leave for Russia in a few minutes. Will come back for the wedding on 22 Mar., till that...... Pls forgive me.’

_‘Your grave would be ready till then!’_ he thought sarcastically.

He moved down. There was a number saved by the name – D. His eyes widened in shock.

**“Dad’s number!”** He was stunned. There were 4 missed calls and a text message from it. What the hell happened? Did Voltaire come to know that he was staying at the Hiwatari Mansion? Did he land here all of a sudden to find his abandoned son there?

Kai opened the message. It read –

‘Dear Son,  
I came to know that you have landed in Japan. I guess you are too busy because you didn’t receive any of my calls. But still I wish to invite you to dine with me today at the Hiwatari Mansion.   
You see, it has been a long time..........’

A warm smile came to Kai’s face. He scolded himself mentally for thinking too much and was relieved that everything was okay. 

“Turn left at the third crossing from here and drop me at the fourth lamppost.” He ordered the driver.

“But sir, that is not the way to the dojo.” The driver replied.

“Do as I say.” He commanded. The driver didn’t argue further. 

Kai took a deep sigh. Things have changed a lot. His dad – Susumu Hiwatari, had invited his son to dine with him. He hadn’t returned back, but was in touch with Kai. From the last week, he was here in Japan for his sole job – to go to different countries and teach children beyblading. This time, he was here – staying at the Hiwatari Mansion - which was Kai’s order to him. 

He leaned back at his seat – gazing outside at the city bathed in moonlight. He still used to ponder as how he forgave his dad. Had he ever imagined that this day would come when he would be eating together with his father like before?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

##  FLASHBACK 

It was a hot afternoon even in the month of January in Brasilia – the capital city of Brazil. Kai was tired from the day’s meeting and the journey preceding it. God knows what struck in this tycoon’s mind that he chose to fly to Brazil from Russia for this deal. Almost a month had passed since his return from London and separation-by-his-own-will from Ayra. But still he was not able to forget that incident and he blamed this for the domination of Brazilian company in today’s meeting because how much ever he tried, he was not able to concentrate on his work. His company could get any deal in a matter of seconds but this one was proving difficult because of his lack of confidence. 

He was strolling down at the lunch hours to drift his mind somewhere else. 

_“This deal shouldn’t slip away. It’s a matter of my pride.”_

He was walking aimlessly when he heard some children shouting and cheering in a shady park opposite the road. He entered there out of curiosity only to find that they were having a beyblade match. He stood at a short distance witnessing them. He felt warm on seeing the battle, just like he used to, as a kid. 

The blades crashed and collided with each other and finally one was thrown out of the bey-stadium. The boy who lost frowned at the other. Kai smirked at this, remembering his past days. At the moment, a manly, encouraging voice emerged from the cheers that caught his attention –

“That was a nice try. Keep practising and you will become perfect one day.”

The man - to whom the voice belonged - was probably bending down, now got up and Kai got a clear look of his face. He had partially grey hairs with a fair skin. He had violet eyes and a black earring on his left earlobe.

**“Dad?!!”** He was totally baffled, flabbergasted and knocked for six.

He took an about turn and started to move off from there, but was too late. A child among the group had seen him and reported to the man that someone who looked like him was standing there. The man looked in the direction where the child was pointing and saw a tall, dual-haired guy moving towards the exit.

“Could it be him.....?” he doubted but not wasting a single moment more, ran towards the guy and jumped in front of him to stop him from moving any further. 

Both of them looked at each other with widened eyes for a moment. The elder man broke the silence by exclaiming in amazement and happiness – 

“Nice to see you again Kai......”

Kai narrowed his eyes at him and spoke out coldly – “I don’t talk to unknowns.” 

“I’m your father Kai! Susumu Hiwatari!” He was taken aback by Kai’s response. He knew that Kai would never be too pleased to see him but the fact that he didn’t recognize him, was painful “Don’t you recognize me?”

“My father is dead.” Kai declared bluntly and moved to leave the place. 

Susumu felt a lot of emotions running through him – anger, frustration and disappointment – to name a few. After a moment of inner turmoil with feelings, realization dawned upon him. 

“Kai, I know you are still angry with me for leaving you in such a tender age with your abusive grandfather but believe me I was not wrong!” He caught hold of him and Kai stood still listening to his father’s words. He was pleased to hear him after many years but then scolded himself mentally for this and replaced it with the same cold and indifferent feelings. 

“I know you are really angry and it is natural to be. Say as many abusive words you can, scold me, punish me but please – Don’t consider me dead. I’m your father. I accept my mistake. You have the right to hate me but don’t snatch away my identity of being your father. I have missed you, seen you growing in all these years. Whenever the newspapers are filled with stories of your success, I feel proud of you. Every day, I tell all the children about your immense beyblading talent, your passion and your love for the sport. I was always there supporting you though not being with you, and today, you are telling me that you consider me dead? Was I so wrong in following my dreams that you have this much hatred for me? Is following one’s dream and passion so wrong?”

Kai’s eyes softened a bit. He smiled lightly and said to his father who was full of emotions by now, 

“No, it’s totally right and that’s what I’ve learnt from you, Dad.”

The elder saw a bit of mischief in Kai’s eyes. OMG! He knew how to make him accept his mistake. Susumu’s face brightened and his disappointment and anger vanished. He couldn’t control his grin and punched Kai mockingly on his head.

“Aw! That hurts!” Kai said pretending to have been hit hard. 

“You are a damn DRAMA KING!” Susumu exclaimed in happiness and threw his hands on his shoulders to give Kai a friendly (actually fatherly) hug.   
Thanks to time, it fills all the scars.   
__________________________________________________________________________________   
Since then, they both were in touch with each other and this fact was not known by Voltaire. Well, it proved good for Kai because his father stepped in life at the time when he needed someone to share his anguish and feelings. 

The car stopped. Kai got out of it and started walking towards his old house – The Hiwatari Mansion. 

After a walk of 5 or 6 minutes, he was standing in front of the big Mansion surrounded by bricked walls. He pushed through the rod iron gate and entered his property whose every inch was wired with cameras (courtesy of Voltaire...) which he was not sure were working now or not. He stood there gazing at the massive mansion in the moonlit night. The Hiwatari Mansion – made of white marble, illuminated by golden light which suggested inhabitancy. It was topped by brown tile roof and had arched windows on both the floors with glass panes and violet curtains. He walked down the driveway which ran between tall pines drowsed in sleep and spacious lawns whose grasses were covered with dewdrops shimmering in the moonlight. Two lion statues guarded the dwelling. It also had a sprawling fountain in the front through which the water cascaded below in a small pool forming ripples and bubbles. The abode was quiet as usual, not because it was night time, but because of its silent nature. It was quiet but still spoke so much about Kai’s hard and horrible childhood and also of some handful of sweet moments which may have occurred sometime but he didn’t remember any. He stood at the water feature for a while staring at the flowing water before walking up the stairs and into the building. 

The high wooden door was opened by a middle-aged, plump lady wearing an apron and hair tied in a tight bun. She pleasantly wished him good evening but received a mere grunt in response. He passed through a small passage which opened in the large, spacious hall with the lady following him. Kai moved his gaze across the room – nothing has changed since his last visit – same walls with crumbled rock texture, those princely sofas, white tiled floors and that gleaming crystal chandelier. He stared at it with deadly eyes – this stupid piece was the reason of his mother’s death. _Why is it still here?_ he growled in anger and disgust.

“Susumu sir is upstairs in ‘your’ room.” She pointed and went to the kitchen. 

As he stepped ahead his eyes met another servant setting the table. He went up the spiralling staircase adorned with marble columns. On the next floor, he was greeted by a big portrait of his Grandfather – Voltaire Hiwatari. He stared at it – eyes full of venom –then muttered something in Japanese and moved forward towards his destination. The room, which used to be his, was the last on at the corner. He pushed the door open – it was his room and he didn’t need to knock and enter. 

“Welcome Son!” a voice beamed belonging to Susumu. He was seated on the carpet near the display case whose glass door was open. Susumu was cleaning Kai’s beyblades and medals. The work on the medals was done and now he picked up Dranzer Gigs Turbo blade replacing the previous one – Dranzer Gigs on its position. 

Kai stood in the middle of the room – glancing it. A fresh flow of memories in his mind – not a thing was changed – My Same old Room. The same white marble floor, same cushioned bed with cerulean bed sheet, indigo blanket, blue pillows on it and same walls – 2 black and 2 white ones. The white walls were textured with flowing three-dimensional ripples. One of the black walls had a design of a red phoenix flying high up – with her three magnificent tails dancing below – and the other one was adorned with his team photographs. The floor was partially covered by a dark blue carpet. There was his closet made of dark wood which used to contain his neat and tidy clothes. The white sofa with a glass table in front of it looked elegant in its own way. Everything was the way he had left them. 

Deep in the thoughts of his past, he went and sat on the sofa. Seeing this Susumu smirked and remarked – 

“You are my son first and then the CEO of a multinational Company.”

He regarded him for a while, hoping for an elaboration but then noticed that his father was sitting below and him on the sofa.

He quietly shifted down and sat beside him. 

_Imagine! The great Kai sitting on the floor!!_

_“Smart boy!”_ Susumu thought mockingly and then, in order to initiate a conversation, asked, “So, what happened that you decided to set foot in Tokyo?” 

“Tyson’s marriage.” He replied. 

“Hmm.... Tyson.... that boy isn’t?” he pointed to a boy in one of the team photographs. Kai nodded his head in agreement.

“Who’s the bride?” Susumu asked in order to continue the conversation. Kai pointed on a brunette in the same photograph. 

“Oh, Mariah.”

“Hilary.”

“Okay.... then who’s Mariah?” he got confused.

“His pink-haired wife.” He pointed on Ray while saying this.

“Max?”

“That’s Ray!” He replied getting frustrated.

“Then who’s Max?” His father asked getting more and more puzzled.

“This one.” He pointed to a blond guy standing beside him in the photo. 

“I thought that was Daichi...”

At this point, Kai scowled at him. 

“Okay, no more questions. Fine?” he realised that Kai was getting annoyed. He kept the Dranzer GT in its previous position and reached out at the next one. But his hands stopped. It was a much damaged beyblade with a broken image of the red phoenix – Dranzer Metal Spiral Blade. He looked sympathetically at his son and said – 

“Why don’t you let me build Dranzer MS again for you?” 

Kai remained silent for a few moments staring at the broken figure. It remembered him of the sacrifice he made in order to get the most beloved thing of his life – Win – that too against Brooklyn. Then, as if smirking on his own fortune and passion for the game, replied – 

“It reminds me of who I am.”

Susumu had expected such a reply from his son. Noticing that the atmosphere was becoming more and more serious as Kai was getting drowned in his past memories, he brought him back to the real world by giving a sarcastic remark –

“It will also help you in showing off in front of your children that their father was such a strong blader.” 

Kai cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not married yet!”

“That’s the point!” He turned towards him. “When will you marry, son?”

“Ha! Never!”

“But WHY??”

“Because you didn’t marry again.” He replied rather unenthusiastically – in a serious tone.

Susumu was speechless for a moment. Yes, he didn’t marry again after the death of his wife. He took a deep sigh and then fixing his gaze on some distant point on the wall, replied –

“Yes, you are right, I didn’t marry again. You don’t know Kai, when you really love someone, then no matter whether they are near you or not, their one memory is enough to bring a smile on your face even if you are in the toughest of situations. You know, I can live alone with her memories for my whole life but cannot give her place to someone else. I know you will think it all rubbish, because you haven’t loved anyone till now.”

Kai bit his lips in anguish. _No one can understand it better than me._

The cool gust of air rushed inside the room through the windows. Both were quiet. The only sound was of the rushing air and flowing curtains.

Then there was a knock on the door and a servant entered with the message that food was ready.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Both were sitting and having their food quietly. No one had uttered a single word since then. Susumu sensed that something was going on in his son’s mind after his answer. At last, he couldn’t resist and asked – 

“What happened Kai? It seems that something is troubling you. If you want you can share it with me.” Though he knew that Kai won’t, but still he felt a necessity to say so.

Kai didn’t answer. Susumu also gave up the hope and resumed eating when Kai said in a heavy tone–   
“I did something, which was wrong in someone’s eyes but right for me, and I did it the wrong way knowingly, so that the result emerges right.”

Susumu pondered over it for a moment.   
“So, you are now puzzled that whether or not you should tell that ‘someone’ that you were right in your actions and that he or she thinks wrong about you. Isn’t?”

Kai remained silent. He was concentrating on his food for now. But taking his silence as a ‘yes’, Susumu gave his opinion – 

**“If you don’t clear your misunderstandings in time, they become the reason for distance forever. And misunderstandings between 2 people are the worst distance ever.”**

Kai paused his eating. He considered the points for a second and then his face seemed to brighten by a mental conclusion. 

“Dad, I want Dranzer MS back in form! You have only 2 hours and from now. Get started!” Saying so, Kai rushed out of the mansion leaving his meal unfinished.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai was sitting in his private airplane which had taken off only 10 minutes earlier. He looked at a navy-haired man sleeping on the couch as if he was really tired. Though he is annoying, frustrating and obviously the biggest jerk, he knew how to help out friends in need. 

_“Gosh! I’ll have to tolerate him for a week!”_

He leaned back more in his seat, and took out a book from his bag titled – “India: The Land of Rajahs.”   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Both the former beyblade teammates walked out of the airport. The navy-haired man tried to keep pace with his fast moving companion. They came out of the building and were greeted by orange and yellow sky of the twilight. 

A man in black office suit came towards them. He was fair with dark eyes and neatly combed black hairs. His appearance suggested that he was a well-mannered and authorized man. 

He came up to them and extending his hand for a handshake with a big, pleasant smile plastered on his face, greeted - “Welcome to India, Mr. Hiwatari.”

Kai shook hands with him, and then suddenly Tyson too grabbed the man’s hand in his own and said – 

“By the way, I’m Tyson Granger, Chairman of BBA – the Association which is responsible for conducting Beyblade tournaments every year globally.”

Yes, the navy-haired man was Tyson. Kai had clearly refused to bring to him along but this world champion wasn’t ready to give up so easily. Therefore, he hid himself in the car and came all the way to the airport. Having left with no other choice, Kai had to bring him along.

The man smiled before asking Kai - “Is he with you, Sir?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Kai murmured looking at the twilight sky. The man stared at him questioningly.   
“Yes, he knows the real purpose and wanted to help.”

“Fine but....” the man seemed uneasy.

“Any problem?” Tyson asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Err... not actually.... but, you both will have to share the same room.” He said avoiding eye contact with Kai.

Kai turned his eyes to the man. _No way!_

“I would’ve booked one more room if you had informed me earlier but you said that you were coming alone so.....”

“Then book another one for him now!” Kai ordered.

“Not possible. Bookings are closed now in the hotel. But don’t worry your room has two separate bedrooms and so you both can manage.”

Tyson didn’t have any problem but Kai didn’t seem too happy. _Now I will have to stay with this jerk?_

The man guided them to his Audi A3. They were seated inside and the car started when Tyson raised a question. 

“Well Mister, you didn’t introduce yourself to me.”

“Oh! Sorry for that Mr. Tyson. I’m Kevin Choudhary, Company Secretary of Macro Corporation.”

“You can call me Tyson. By the way I didn’t expect the CS of such a big company to come here for picking us.”

Kevin smirked. “Well there are many surprises waiting!” Tyson grinned. 

Few minutes passed. None of them were speaking. Tyson was feeling bored as well as a question was disturbing him. As far as he remembered the story which Tala told them didn’t had the role of any like him. Also he said that no one knew about this. But this man seemed to know everything. How? 

Finally, giving up the mental exercise, he opted the easier way - “Kevin, how do you know about the whole event?”

“I was wondering when you will ask this. Well, I was also a major part of it!”

Tyson stared at Kai for an answer. Kai just turned his face to the opposite direction. 

Kevin, having sensed Tyson’s desire, began with a smile, “Fortunately, I was also in the same hospital at the time when sir brought ma’am there after the fictitious attempt of poisoning. I am also his accomplice in the crime, since I only changed the reports, controlled her aunt to blurt out everything and was responsible to bring her back to India safe and sound. I am helping you because I know that Kai sir was not wrong in his actions and it is important for Ayra ma’am to know the truth.”

“It seems that you are a very good friend of hers.”

“Yeah......” he replied smiling. “But don’t doubt me, I’m married and have a daughter of 6 years.”

Both of them laughed. 

“Well, I have heard a lot about you and your friends from Miss Ayra. You used to flirt a lot with her, isn’t?”

Kai smirked at this. Tyson made a sheepish expression. “I ‘used to’ and that too for fun. It was not a serious one.” He said defending himself.

Both Kevin and Kai laughed (Kai didn’t laugh actually) and then changing the topic completely, asked - “How is Ray?”   
______________  
The car halted in front of a big and lavish building. In bold letters, it was engraved on it – The Vivaanta. 

“I love 5-star hotels.....” Tyson gasped while coming out of the car. “But what I wonder is, such a big hotel has all the rooms booked!?”

Kevin chuckled and said, “The real reason is, in few days, the annual meeting of Macro Corp. is going to take place. Officials from Australia, America and France are going to come. So, all the rooms here have been booked by us for their stay.”

Kevin guided both of them inside and took the keys from the reception and handed over to them.  
“Hope you both enjoy your stay here.”

“I want to meet Ayra tomorrow morning.” Kai said bluntly without even regarding Kevin’s words. 

“Tomorrow...?”

“Yes, and that’s final.”

“Well.... Okay. You both be ready I’ll come to pick you up at 9:30 am.”

Kai and Tyson agreed. Kevin wished them goodnight and went away. Tyson looked at Kai and asked –“Are you sure you want to meet her? Do you think she will listen to you?”

Kai didn’t answer. He quietly went toward the elevator. 

“I wish everything goes fine tomorrow.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I will bring Ayra in the next chapters. They will show what happens - whether they get back together, or split again??
> 
> Wait for the next chapters!!


	10. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see the reaction of Ayra on meeting her once-upon-a-time-love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whole constantly supported me till here. A big hug to all who made me smile on looking the results.
> 
> So here's the 10 th chapter. Enjoy reading:D

“GET UP YOU DELICATE DUMBHEAD!!” shouted Kai while pulling off the blankets from his navy-haired friend. 

“Aw.... Just 5 minutes more Hilary....”

The Dual-haired man smirked. “That’s it Granger.”

 

Minutes later......

“ **Holy Shit!** IT’S A FLOOD! A TSUNAMI!!” Tyson got up with a jolt screaming like mad. His bed was soaked with chilly cold water and the same was dripping over his whole body. His eyes met with a cool and calm figure standing in front of him with a big bucket in his hands. 

“We’re getting late.” 

Okay, so this was what had happened. Kai had thrown a bucket full of water at Tyson because he was not ready to compromise with his sleep. 

Tyson looked at the clock beside him. It was 9 am. Well, they were really late – actually only Tyson because Kai was ready to go anywhere – fully dressed up. The navy-haired man retorted – “But this is not the way to wake up someone especially when he was in the middle of a big and hearty meal in his dream!”

Kai ignored his complain and walked outside the door. Tyson frowned at his cold captain and then got off the bed. Suddenly,   
**THUD!**  
The world champion was lying on the floor. He looked around, rubbing his back, and his eyes fell on a banana peel on which he had probably stepped. 

A voice came from behind the closed door, “That was for not knowing the difference between me and Hilary.”

He quickly added the sum and got the answer.  
 _‘Argh.... I was half asleep so what my fault in that is? I will definitely repay this Kai.’_  
He made this mental oath and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
As promised yesterday, Kevin reached the hotel exactly on time to find Kai and Tyson waiting in the lobby. The dual-haired man in black biker jacket paired with black pants and white shoes was sitting upright on the sofa in the waiting area and beside him the navy-haired man – in a green striped polo shirt and regular jeans - was standing with a frown on his face. 

Kevin approached the two gentlemen with a pleasant smile and offered a box of sweet to them. Kai refused but on insisting he took one bite of the sweet besan laddoo while, Tyson was so happy to see something to eat - just like a child who got full marks in Science test. He grabbed the box and devoured three of them in no time. He was really hungry since Kai didn’t let him have the breakfast as they were getting late. Taking a bite from the fourth one, he asked –  
“Aha! I think I’m in love with Indian Cuisine and sweets. Is today any occasion that you are distributing sweets?” He had noticed Kevin’s white untucked shirt with patches of powdered colour on it and the same colours were applied on his cheeks.

“Of course! Today is the festival of Holi!” Kevin expressed in great excitement. He loved this festival. 

“In that case, Happy Holi, but I don’t know what it is.” Tyson said somewhat playfully.

“I’ll tell you about it on the way.” 

Saying so, the three adults rushed to the waiting car. Kevin took the driving seat, since his driver was on a holiday as today is a National Holiday of the country; Kai took the back seat while Tyson sat on the seat beside Kevin.

Kevin started the car. After going a few distances away, Tyson gazed outside. The weather was pleasant – Neither cold, nor hot. The nature was wearing its best clothes. Bright powdered colours filled the air. Sounds of drums and other Indian musical instruments gave satisfaction to the ears. People were playing, chasing and colouring each other with dry powder and coloured water, with some carrying water guns and coloured water-filled balloons for their water fight. Tyson was thrilled by the view and couldn’t rest his curiosity. Then, Kevin told him –

“The festival of Holi falls in the month of March. It celebrates the win of good over evil – well the story behind it, is a long one so I won’t mention it here. It marks the end of winter and the arrival of spring. On the night before Holi, people gather and do rituals in front of a bonfire which is known as Holika Dahan. The next morning i.e. today, we play the real game. The fun and frolic with colours, which are called Gulal, coloured water, water balloons and sweet delicacies, is something which rarely anyone can afford to miss. Shops and offices remain closed for the day and people get all the time to get crazy and whacky. They spray coloured water, apply gulal and bombard water balloons on each other, target their friends and make sure to make them a coloured canvas before the end of the day. Songs, dance on the rhythm of dholak and mouth-watering Holi delicacies are the highlights of the day. You won’t be able to recognize anyone when you look the ones who are returning from the celebrations. Neither the friends nor the strangers are left without applying colours.”

“Sounds Really Fun!!” he said in cheerfully. “Even I would like to celebrate this festival!”

“If today is a holiday, then where will we meet her?” Kai put the straight question between their conversations. 

“Sir, since the annual meeting is only a few days ahead, there’s a lot of work in our office. So it’s not a holiday for us. After the Holi celebrations, we all will start the work from 2pm again.” Kevin explained with a sigh.

“Bad....” Tyson commented.

After 20 mins, they reached the headquarters of Macro Corporations. Actually, the route was only 10 mins long but due to the crowd of the festive season, it took the double time. The huge glass building was standing proudly on an upraised part of the area. It was surrounded by tall brick walls with barbed wires that guarded the property. A huge iron gate stood for their welcome. They entered the gate and Kevin drove slowly on the driveway which had tall trees on each side. The front area was full of grassy ground dotted with bushes. Kevin parked the car in the parking area and they all moved in the direction lead by Kevin. They were behind the building and saw a big ground awaiting their arrival. It was hard to identify anyone there. Everyone was dressed in umpteen numbers of colours of the gulal. They were spraying water on each other, laughing, dancing in the rain dance or on the beat of drums and dholaks. The air was filled with the smell of tasty Holi delicacies and enthusiasm of the people. At one place there was 2 tables laden with Gulal and drinks. All the three moved towards that side as it was a bit far from the crowd and a nice place to have a talk with someone. 

Meanwhile.....

A 25 year old girl having dark blue hairs was moving with her hands full of gulal through the crowd, barely escaping the colours. She was almost untouched by the traces of the festival. Her white shirt did bear some marks of attempts to colour her, but her face was as bright as any other day. Her eyes were searching for someone certain and they did found him, standing at the other corner talking to some other men. She, quietly and stealthily went up to him. 

She tapped lightly on his shoulders. As the man with dark hairs and Azure eyes turned to face her, she rubbed a handful of Gulal on his face. Poor Guy! Some colour went into his mouth and he was annoyed on receiving the unwanted taste. The girl was laughing on seeing his condition. The man wiped the colour off his eyes and getting the look of the offender, gasped –

“Ayraaa!! You dirty witch! How dare you colour the most handsome face in the world???”

“Most handsome face?? Impossible!” she declared struggling to control her laughter.

“I WON’T SPARE YOU GIRL!!” He said as he charged towards her.

“Catch me if you can, boy!” saying so she disappeared in the crowd.

Ayra was moving forward when she felt someone behind her. She looked back and suddenly collided with someone.

“Ouch!”

“Oh! I’m sorry t- Kevin!” she was a bit shocked to see the guy. 

“That was a nice gift.” Kevin exclaimed rubbing his head.

“Sorry. I was looking somewhere else. Happy Holi!” She said politely wishing him. “By the way, where were you till now? We were dying to drench you in colours. Even Shivani has arrived.” Shivani was Kevin’s wife.

“I was busy Ayra. But now, you come with me. There are some people from Japan willing to meet you.” He said. 

“Now?” 

“Yes.”

“But, like this?” She said pointing to her clothes which were dotted with colours. “What will they think about me?”

“We will think that you still look pretty, Ayra.” She heard a familiar voice speaking. A navy-haired man appeared from behind Kevin. Ayra’s eyes widened with surprise. No doubt, she hadn’t expected this. 

“TYSON!!” She exclaimed with joy. 

He came forward and hugged her tightly. “We missed you a lot.”

“Me too.” She whispered back. 

God knows what happened that she felt the presence of someone else too. This feeling she received only was he was around. Could it mean.....

Ayra grew a bit restless, and looked above Tyson’s shoulder. Her eyes were scanning the whole area and fortunately it fell on someone. 

“Kai!?” A low voice came out of her mouth. She clenched her teeth, her jaws tighten. The dual-haired man was standing near the table adorned with plates full of gulal with his hands crossed.

Releasing herself from Tyson’s arms, she went upto him. Meanwhile, Tyson realising that she was going to talk to Kai, he went to get a drink for himself. 

He, acknowledging her presence, made a remark – 

“Glad you remember my name.”

She clenched her fists and said in tactless tone –

“It’s hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.” He smirked. “What are you doing here?”

Kai knew that beating around the bush would be of no use here. He had to give a direct answer to this direst question. 

“I need to tell you what actually happened there.” He said a bit more softly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. _Elaborate?_

“You have seen only the half of the story. I wanted to tell you all this before, but circumstances didn’t allow me. Trust me Ayra y-”

“Trust? HA! **I’ve suffered once by trusting you and I can’t repeat the same mistake again.** You know only to betray others in return of their faith and belief. A man like you can never be given a second chance in life because you are not worth it.” She took pause and continued, “Go from here Kai. Next time, don’t even dare to enter my property.” 

She turned to leave the place when a strong hand caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. Their faces were now just inches apart from each other. She could even feel the warm breath of the dual-haired man. He put his other hand round her waist so as to tighten the hold. It was good that the place was almost vacant; otherwise, this incident was definitely going to become the headline. Gazing into her eyes, he said – 

“You look even gorgeous when you are angry.” 

She turned her face away from him. 

“Leave me Kai! This is my office not the-” 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence when someone pulled her from behind, breaking her away from Kai’s hold. Kai got annoyed by the intruder but before he could even make out who the hell had done this a hard hand landed down on his face. _Who the fuck has so much guts?_

He regained his posture swiftly and as soon as he got a look of the offender, he just raised his feet in the air and it landed straight on his face. The man lost his balance and fell on the ground. He stared at the dual-haired man who seemed to be totally calm and quiet. This enraged him. His azure eyes now reflected anger and frustration. He got up and charged towards Kai. Kai also was ready for a fight. He grabbed his neck, he grabbed his collar. 

Kevin and Ayra rushed in order to stop the fight. Tyson too, as soon he heard these voices turned his head to see what was happening. He ran to help them out. 

Somehow, they managed to break them apart. 

“Leave me! I have to teach this bloody bastard a lesson!” the azure – eyed man protested as Kevin tightened his hold on him. 

“Stop it Hari! Don’t create a nuisance here!” Ayra shouted on the dark haired man whose face she had earlier covered with gulal. He came this side to find Ayra and give her the return gift of her deeds but when he saw her in somebody else’s arms, he bubbled with anger. 

“I am creating nuisance? It was he who started. Hey you! (To Kai) How dare you misbehave with her?!”

“Hn.”

The man, referred to as Hari, frowned at the response. Realising that Hari was now getting more and more enraged, Ayra requested him politely –

“Hari, give me five minutes with this man. After that I’ll explain everything to you.”

“No! I won’t leave you with this womanizer.”

“Fuck off!” Kai muttered and it was well heard by Hari.

“Please Hari.” Ayra said. Finally, he looked at Kai and said, “Very well. But I don’t trust this man.”

He went away with a scowl on his face. He didn’t trust Kai but trusted Ayra that she could not indulge in anything wrong and was not the one to bear anything wrong. So he decided to leave her. Although, if she didn’t return after 5 minutes, then he was definitely going to lock that man in jail. 

She turned her attention to her once-upon-a-time-love and blurted out – 

“So, are you now happy by creating a big drama here?! Just feed one thing in your head - I don’t even want you see your face again! You’re here as a tourist, so roam around, take some pictures and go back to Russia as soon as you can. Or else, it won’t take me much time to throw you out of the city!”

“Listen girl! First of all, I am not a tourist here. And second, **when I will leave this city, you will be in my arms – and that’s a promise which I won’t break, even if I die.** ”

He started to move away. She was standing there – speechless. He had openly declared his verdict and she didn’t even say anything. She just couldn’t understand - did he still love her? Or was it just an illusion? He had barely taken 3-4 steps, when – 

“Wait Kai.” She said somewhat hesitantly. He stopped and turned towards her. Ayra took some gulal in her hands and came towards him.

“We regard enemies also as friends today.” She pressed her both hands on his cheeks. “Happy Holi.”

Kai also took some Gulal. She closed her eyes. He applied the colour on her forehead and cheeks. A slight smile gradually formed on both the lovers face. 

“Happy Holi.” She opened her eyes. He winked one eye at her and bid good bye. 

“You know Tyson,” Kevin whispered to the navy-haired man next to him, “It is said that the ones who love each other are the first to apply colour on the partner’s face. Now I understand why Ayra never let anyone colour her.”

“Yeah... because only Kai had the right to colour her first.”

They both watched as both of them turned away from each other and went on their way. Suddenly Tyson thought of something. He grabbed a handful of colours from the plates and attacked her from behind.

“What!!!?” she was surprised by the sudden attack.

“It’s Holi time!!”

Kevin also joined and they both drenched her in colours. Ayra too somehow got hold of some colours and threw it on them. Ayra and Tyson also pushed Kevin into a tub full of coloured water. Ayra and Tyson burst out laughing on seeing Kevin’s condition, who was very much ready to sue them in the courts. Taking the opportunity, Tyson Pushed Ayra too and he also jumped in the water. The three of them really had a lot of fun – that too in 3 minutes.

Finally Tyson bid a goodbye to Ayra and went along with Kevin back to the parking where they found Kai waiting for them.

“Kai, you won’t believe how much fun we had!”

Kai remained silent like always. 

“So, let me leave you all back to the hotel.” Kevin proposed.

“But first, who was that man?” Kai asked in a deadly tone. 

Kevin felt a shiver through his whole body. He replied – 

“He was Harish Raichand – owner of 3 casinos in the city. We all call him Hari. He and Ayra are together from the college days and they are...”

“They are what?” Tyson queried in between seeing Kevin hesitate.

“Umm...... They are... Best friends.” 

Kai glared at him. It was true that he didn’t like that Azure-eyed man in the first meeting itself. 

“Shall we go?” 

“Hm”

The three men sat in the car and drove off.


	11. Face-off with feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for late update. Now without taking much of your time, here's the 11 th one......

**Ayra’s POV**

I got up very soon today - 4:30 am! Just imagine 4:30! To say the truth, I didn’t sleep at all! Reason: Kai Hiwatari. From 2 days, he has been ringing up every now and then. God knows what he wants to tell me that he is not even ready to accept the truth that now I...... Ah! Forget it.

Coming back, I’m not at all feeling to get back to sleep. So I got up, did my morning exercises and after having a nice bath, I prepared myself to go to the office. 

As expected, I was too early. The shops were just getting opened. So, I decided to have a cup of coffee to give a favour to my empty stomach before going to work. 

I drove to the cafe where I usually go on Sundays. I pushed the glass door open and..... OH! It’s empty! I guess I’m the first customer today. But as I stepped inside, my eyes fell on...... Kai?! What is he doing here? Wait, he is an unpredictable person. He can do anything. 

He also raised his eyes to look who the person just now entered was, but I turned my face the other way pretending that I didn’t notice him. So, my day has started by looking his face. Is there anything worse to happen?

I sat at a table far away from that Ice King. He was in one corner and I was in the other. The waitress came to take my order. But what I noticed was that this brown-haired girl was paying more attention to that freaking dog more than noting what I was saying. ARGH..... Why did I come here?

In five minutes, I finished my coffee and after paying the money, I got up to rush out of that place. I was starting to feel sick of being around him. 

The door was just a few steps ahead when a strong hand caught hold of me. I didn’t turn around cuz I knew who it could be. His cold, rustling voice demanded –

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“You haven’t done anything worth paying attention.” I replied in an rude tone.

I felt as if he smirked at the reply. He let go of my hand and turned towards someone else. I looked back. He was going towards that flirting waitress. _What is he up to?_

To my sheer astonishment, he grabbed her by the waist and swiftly pressed his lips on her.

My eyes widened. I felt anger and frustration in my nerves rushing down at a high speed. I.....I couldn’t help but scream out at him – 

“HIWATARIIII !!!!!!” 

He broke apart from that bitch and biting his lips in a seductive style, said in a sugary sweet voice, “I really couldn’t resist you. Tonight 9 pm at the NightRockers club. I’ll be waiting for you?”

She blushed and rushed inside covering her face with her palms (I really want to kick her to the moon!). Kai moved his hands through his hairs and then turned to me.  
I felt a strong desire to bury him alive then and there. 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT??!!!”

“Something worth paying attention.” Okay, he has been badly affected by Tyson’s stupidity. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. This man is getting on my last nerve! He stated so simply as if it meant absolutely nothing to him! Damn his calm personality!

I took a deep breath and cooled down myself. Finally I muttered, “What you want?”

“I want my girlfriend back.” He demanded crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“She was killed by you only.” I retorted. His calm look gradually started diminishing. He let out a little sigh and putting both his hands on my shoulders asked me politely – 

“Ayra, I know I did a mistake. But answer me - Just because of one small incident you are ready to forget my love of years? Was my love for you so weak that you easily forgot me in such a short period?”

For a moment I was speechless. These words would have better suited Ray if Mariah was on my place. (Gosh! I miss my Bro a lot!) I was facing him. His violet eyes were so tender and soft. I was looking into them after a long time. Maybe.......

CRAP! 

What am I thinking? He had tried to kill me! How can I believe him again?

“Ayra....” he called out my name to wake me up from my mental turmoil. I realised that I was thinking too much. The incidents of two year back started revolving around me and I was filled with rage when I remembered that nasty and ruthless smile on his face that day when he left me to die there alone. Removing his hands from me, I blurted out – 

“Love? To tell you the truth Mr. Kai Hiwatari, you never loved me at all! It was I who was a fool to give my heart to you. It was I who wanted to cure the scars of dad’s torture on you. It was I who tried to find goodness in such a bastard man like you. **You were with me because you just didn’t want to be alone; you wanted something good in your miserable life, because you wanted a girlfriend to maintain your reputation. But you never loved me, because you don’t destroy people whom you love.** What did you say on that day? You didn’t want to get destroyed by the hands of Boris’s daughter? You know Kai, if really wanted to destroy you, then it would’ve taken less than a minute for me without even your realising it. For instance, just see today’s day – you are standing here carelessly in front of me and there in Russia, your company is now on the verge of bankruptcy.” 

Kai did partially believe, partially not on the last line. He muttered – 

“Hn, impossible.”

“It seems you haven’t read the headlines since yesterday. A huge fire broke out in your headquarters and 99% of documents were turned into ashes. You have lost all the shares in the market. Hiwatari Corporation is now on its knees and you are a soon-to-be beggar!”

I saw small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. He had been listening intently to my report.

“So, now what you want to do – chat with me here or go and save your family business?”

“Stop playing pranks on me.” He warned giving a death glare to me. But sorry Kai, your Hiwatari glare doesn’t work on me. I smirked confidently and replied – “I’ve stopped playing pranks.”

Well, the moment I finished the sentence his eyes widened at me. His hands hurriedly reached for his mobile and swiftly dialled a number. He was keen to check whether my words were true or not. I could sense his eagerness and nervousness. He was feeling uneasy – he ought to because that company was the result of his hard work of the years.

_“Yes Mr. Hiwatari, Viktor speaking.”_

“Tell me the current market status of our company. Now!” He demanded. It is fun to watch him getting impatient.

_“Sir, it’s going fantastic! Our total shares have jumped from 56% to 58.6% that too in just two days! Its just-”_ Kai disconnected the call. He was glared at me. His ferocious eyes were ready to kill. 

“I HATE JOKES!” he declared - venom dripping from each word. I saw a vein pop in his forehead. I challenged him sarcastically – 

“Fightened?” He just cursed me under his breath. His angry look became more ferocious. I know I am evil to play such a joke on him, but I can’t help it. This trait is passed down to me by my father. But now is the time to bring him face-to-face with reality. Sorry, but I’m really bad at controlling emotions. 

“So Kai, my one sentence made you sweat like anything then just imagine what could’ve been your condition if I really had done something. I accept I kept my real identity a secret from you but I didn’t betray you in any way. I never tried to hurt you. I knew that you will definitely be angry on knowing the truth but you would try to kill me? This was something which I never imagined! I don’t know who told you about it or how you came to know it and I don’t even care to know. But I am thankful. At least, I came to know how much you hate dad and what you can do driven by your hatred. _Saari dushmani, saari nafrat bhoolkar tumse pyar kiya tha, par tumne kya kiya? Ek pal mein sab kuch khatm kar diya!_ (Leaving aside all the hatred and rivalry, I loved you. But what you did? You finished everything in just a moment!) I still repent the day when I first met you. I still repent the moment when I fell in love with you. I still ask myself as to why I chose only you among the whole crowd of beybladers? Honestly Kai, **YOU are the biggest mistake of my life!** ”

My eyes swell up with tears as I finished. All the poison which I had ceased inside me had erupted now. But still I felt that I had gone way too far. I said him more than what was needed......

CRAP! 

He deserved this! _And Ayra, stop melting like an ice-cream!_ I scolded myself mentally. I didn’t want the history to repeat itself.

The dual-haired beyblader in front of me bit his lips in anger so hard that blood oozed out of them. He banged his hand on the table beside which nearly jerked me. He was really having a hard time controlling his anger. Glaring at the slight crack on the table, he said – 

“One day you will choke on the shit you talk.” With that he shot an angry look at me and turned away.

I saw him going, walking out of the door. Soon everything became blurry. I realised that I was crying, tears rolled down my cheek. He went away - leaving me alone once again. But why am I crying? I wanted this, didn’t I?

**Kai’s POV**

_I am angry with myself, why am I silent_  
My silences are punishment  
My heart thinks that but still I don't know  
By which right should I say, tell me  
That I am your hero? 

I shifted inside the car (did I mention before that Kai and Tyson have got vehicles rented for themselves during their stay in India?) and drove off from there at full speed.

I just can’t believe it! For two years, I was in love with someone who doesn’t care about me at all?!! I feel I was waiting for a ship at the airport!

I was driving at a high speed. I was on a turning when suddenly a black Mercedes emerged from nowhere in front of me. I became conscious at the last minute and turned the steering wheel with full force to avoid a collision. My car stopped with a jerk and my head landed straight on the wheel. Blood was dripping from my forehead. _Can this day be worse?_

I swear I’m going to smash his head into pieces! Which moron was driving the car?

I got out. I really want to break his ass! 

That black Mercedes had collided with a wall. The glasses were broken and the car had received a considerable damage. Served him Right!

I still went there to have a look at who the hell he was. Crowd had started to accumulate around us. I somehow managed to reach there. 

“BORIS!!?” I exclaimed surprisingly looking at the purple-haired man sitting unconsciously in the car. 

Unbelievable! Among the 1100 million people of India, only this devil had to collide with me??? I really want the sky to fall right on his head!

Glass pieces were struck over his arms and shoulders and he was bleeding badly. Awesome! I’m happy to see him in this condition. He deserves this. 

I turned to move from there. 

_I want to pick my dad from my memories and hug him right here....._

Wait....... She loved her father a lot. And I know what it is to live without a father your whole life.......

ARGH...!!! Fuck with those feelings!

I turned back. With the help of local citizens, I shifted him in my car. One of them volunteered to show me the way to the nearest hospital. We drove there as fast as we could. Thanks that my car wasn’t damaged that much. We reached there in five minutes. Boris was bleeding really badly. 

"WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE FAST!" he yelled as soon as we reached the city hospital. My white shirt bore patches of blood. 

"Quick, get a stretcher! It’s an emergency!" An elderly nurse yelled. 

Boris was placed on the stretcher and taken to the critical unit. The doctor said to us –

“Sorry sir, but you will have to wait outside. Don’t worry, we will try our best to save him.”

_I would be happy if he died._ I smirked over the mental reply.

I thanked Ravi (the local citizen with me) for helping and he went away. Later one of the elderly nurses approached me –

“Sir, you are also bleeding. Please come with us.”

“I don’t care.” I completely refused. 

“But sir... it is the rule of the hospital – we cure everyone who comes here – no matter whether he asks or not.”

“Go to hell with your rule!” I stated in a rather put out tone and the nurse went away. I sat there – feeling exhausted and my head hurt. After about 10-12 minutes, my phone rang. 

“Now what Delicate Dumb head?” I said annoyingly, picking up the call. Yeah, it was Tyson.

“First thing, I am not delicate and neither a dumb head, SO STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME! And Second, Where in the world are you??” I remember that Tyson was still sleeping when I came out for a stroll in the city.

“Hospital.” I replied shortly.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I had an accident with... Boris.”

“WHA..... BORIS!!?” I could sense his astonishment. “How....When.....OH! Never mind. In which hospital are you?”

“Fortis Hospital, near Graveller Mall.” 

“Fine. I’m coming.” Tyson replied hanging up the phone. 

I sat there, waiting. Now my wound had also partially clotted down – Courtesy of blood platelets. In 10 minutes Tyson landed in the hospital along with Kevin and.... Ayra?! Kevin is okay but who the hell told Ayra about the accident?

I saw her condition. She was restless and wanted to know about her father. How can she care about such an evil and dirty man?

**Ayra’s POV**

I was still sitting in the cafe, my mind revolving around his words.

_One day you will choke on the shit you talk._

I hate him and so I should be happy that he went away. But still I am not feeling happy. I feel...... disappointed.......um..... sad perhaps?

Suddenly, my phone rang. Who is calling me at, oh! it’s 7:15! Now I can guess who’s calling me – Either Kevin or Varun (Vice-President of Macro Corp.)

Okay, it’s Kevin, I knew it. I picked up the phone and before I could even say hello, he blurted out –

“Ayra, come fast at the Fortis hospital, your father had an accident!!” my heart missed a beat or two. I froze at the spot. 

“Ayra, are you listening?” 

“Y....yeah.” I somehow managed to mumble.

“He had a collision with Kai and they both are in the hospital now. I’m going there along with Tyson you too come FAST!”

“O..Okay.” It took a moment for me to come out of the 

I banged my hand on the table. No, I can’t lose dad because of Kai again. With that I dashed out of the cafe.  
____________________________________________________________________

I reached the hospital as soon as I could. Tyson and Kevin had reached just before me. I ran straight to the reception desk and after that to the critical unit. My heart was pounding fast. I was just praying that nothing bad had happened to dad. I spotted Tyson there.

“Tyson! Wh.....Where is dad?” I didn’t care to ask how it happened, or anything else, I just cared about Dad. Before Tyson could reply anything, the doctor came out of the ward and we all rushed up to him. 

“How is he doctor? Is everything alright?” I was really getting impatient and losing control of myself. 

“Who are you young lady?” he asked before answering.

“I’M HIS DAUGHTER, STUPID!” I nearly yelled on him. 

“Quiet young lady, quiet. Your father is absolutely alright. It is good that he was brought here on time and he didn’t lose much blood.” I heaved a deep sigh of relief. I.... I just can’t explain how much joy those words brought me. The way Kevin had told me about it, I was getting very bad thoughts about it. 

“Thanks to that man. If he hadn’t been, then your father could’ve been comatose.” He said pointing at the dual-haired man sitting the chair with hands crossed and eyes closed. It was then that I noticed him. I felt guilty of shouting so much at him at the cafe. Even after so much, he saved my father. 

“Can I meet him?” I asked wiping my tears (Did I mention before that my eyes were filled with tears?) 

“Yes, you can.” With that, the doctor went away.

“Ayra, control yourself. Please don’t cry in front of him, okay.” Kevin encouraged me or advised me, I can’t say. But his words made me feel good. He sure knows how much I was frightened.

I entered the room and faced my dad lying on the bed with bandages on his head and arms. I went and sat beside him. He got aware of my presence and slowly opened his eyes. His face was fragile but still a pale smile broke on it seeing me. I held his hands in mine and asked –

“How are you feeling papa?” 

“Fine I think.” He took a pause and then noticing tear at the corner of my eye, said, “Did I frighten you?”

“Of course you did! What was the need of driving? What are those servants for, huh? You could’ve sent anyone of them!” 

“Oh, okay, okay. Now stop scolding me like a mother, dear.”

“Stop your lame jokes. You know how much I was frightened! If something would’ve happened to you, then?” I remembered Kevin’s advice and tried my best not to cry. Really, I can’t bear anything happening to dad. 

“I’m sorry my child.” He said smiling. Wow! My father said sorry! It is something which occurs seldom in my house. He somehow managed to sit up with my help. I gave him the medicines which the nurse had just brought in. For few minutes, I talked to him and then as I noticed he was getting sleepy. I helped him lie down again and decided to let him rest for a while. I muttered a soft ‘Sweet Dreams’ and with that he closed his eyes. Well, now I am feeling good. He was safe. Fortunately, the same moment, the doctor entered the ward. 

“So, how is your father now?” He asked pleasantly.

I got up from my seat and replied crossing my hands – “He is fine but I want to know something from you.”

“Yes, what it is?” He asked raising his eyes from the reports.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was waiting for me outside. Tyson asked me worriedly– “How is your father now?” 

“He is fine.” I guess he doesn’t know that the one he is asking about is none other than Boris Balkov. 

“Hey Ayra, here - talk to Varun.” Kevin tossed his phone to me. Varun was on line. 

“Yes Varun.” 

“First, how is uncle? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah he is fine. Nothing serious.”

“Nice. And second, I know you won’t be able to come to the office for a few hours so I’m attending the meetings with the French and Australian delegates. Tell me where the documents are?”

“In the second drawer of my table. I will send the presentation and the rest which you will need for the Australian one via e-mail in a few minutes.”

“Fine. And yes, what about the one with Ashstone Industries? That needs you and only you.”

“I know. You do one thing - postpone the meeting to 3 pm.”

“Are you sure you will make it by that time?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Ok. Take care. Bye.” With that he hung up the phone. 

I handed the phone to Kevin and he too proceeded towards the office. I accompanied him till the gate.

**Kai’s POV**

Boris is fine or I should say, out of danger. I can’t believe I saved that man, that devil who made my childhood a hell. Now it is the time to leave. Suddenly, the doctor popped in front of me.

He said somewhat hesitantly - “Excuse me sir, please accompany us to the next ward. We have to dress your wounds.”

“I had refused it earlier.”

“Yes I know sir. But it is no harm to spend just five minutes. Leaving an injury open will make it prone to various infections and bacteria.”

“Yes Kai, he is right. It would be good if you apply bandages.” Tyson suggested. I glared at him first but then agreed. The doctor took us to a room where the nurse applied medicine and bandages on my forehead. There were some cuts and bruises on my neck and face but I let it go. 

Then the doctor again opened his stupid mouth – “Sir, I would advise you to take rest for a few hours. Though you aren’t injured much, but your body still needs time to revitalize form the accident. Also as you haven’t eaten anything from th-” He stopped mid-way noticing my fierce eyes ready to kill him. I am going to shut this freak place down. Who the hell is he to order me?

“I don’t have a single minute to spare!” I muttered angrily, enough for him to hear. The doctor seemed shaken for a second, but then regained his posture. 

“O...Okay, as you say sir. But..... at least you can have a glass of ju.....juice....” He said stammering. I smirked and agreed. Boy, it was much better than sitting idle for an hour. 

The nurse handed me a glass of orange juice. It took me no time to gulp it down my throat. I kept it on the table and then got up to leave. I had hardly taken a few steps, when my legs wobbled and soon everything became blurry and faded away.

**Tyson’s POV**

Kai wobbled and fell down. I dived and caught him mid-air. His eyes were closed. I patted on his cheeks but he didn’t respond. There was something in that drink. Man, I’m gonna make him his own patient if something happened to my friend.

“Hey you spectacled fool! WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?” I yelled on the doctor grabbing his collar. But he calmly removed my hands and replied – “Just sleeping pills.”

Sleeping Pills? Why was that needed? I cocked an eyebrow at him. “Care to elaborate?”

“That’s our way of dealing with stubborn patients.” He replied simply. Honestly this is the weirdest doctor I have ever seen. I will have to confirm whether he is Daichi’s relative or not. He motioned me to help him to put Kai on the bed. After that, the doctor moved out of the ward in a jiffy. I was confused at first as to what to do. Then I decided to take a stroll outside. Kai was sleeping comfortably. So I have plenty of time. 

I was roaming in the corridor, when my eyes caught site of Ayra. She was talking to someone. Out of curiosity I hid went to see whom she was talking. And what I saw was that she was talking to the doctor who had given sleeping pills to Kai. In the intention of listening what they were saying, I hid myself nearby. The tit-bits which I heard were –

_“I gave him pills on your advise but I am sure when he gets up, he’s gonna thrash me like anything. You know ma’am, his glares are enough to stop one’s pulse. He was st-” The doctor said wiping the sweat on his forehead._

_“Nothing of that sort will happen. So don’t panic pointlessly. But remember one thing - no one should come to know that I had asked you to do this.”_

_“Sure ma’am. Don’t worry. I will keep my mouth shut.”_

_“It would be better if you do. Or else you will have to worry.” She warned him and walked off._

“Dragoon, are you also thinking what I am thinking?” I muttered to my bit-beast smiling to myself. “She still cares about him.”

“That is true but actually Master Tyson, I was thinking that your phone is vibrating probably from Hilary’s call....” my storm dragon replied with a speck of sarcasm. I realised that my phone was really vibrating (it was on vibration mode.....) and it read HILARY.

My lips automatically curved into a smile and mentally thanking Dragoon, I went out to talk to my fiancée.

Ah yes, I would love to remind myself that I have to act in front of Ayra as if I don’t know about her real identity.

**Ayra’s POV**

It’s nearly 1 pm. Dad has awakened from his nap. I was waiting for him to come out of the room. Fortunately, Tyson, who was here few minutes ago talking with me, has gone to the ward where Kai was dozing to check whether he has awakened or not. He was desperate for the Dranzer-wielder to get up so that he can have the lunch (smiles). 

Ah! Here he comes out of his ward. I shut my laptop down and greeted him with a pleasant smile. He wasn’t still recovered fully – there was still a bit of weakness in his body. And it would take some time for his wounds to recover. Fortunately, he wasn’t injured on his legs – he is standing perfectly on them – just using a crutch for a little support.

“So, shall we proceed home?” I asked my purple-haired father.

“Sure, but first I have to thank that man who brought me here.” What? How did he know about it? Dad noticed my questioning glares and replied – “I heard it from the nurse.” Arghh..... I want to kill that nurse tight now!

“I don’t think there is any need of that...... also he is asleep now..... so...” I gave this lame excuse. No, I can’t let him go in front of Kai. 

“Ayra... What have happened to your manners? Wait, excuse me nurse!” I frowned as he called out for a nurse who was standing nearby. She politely told him that Kai was in the next ward. Damn that Nurse!! She is soon going to lose her job!

I know that there is no use of begging or refusing in front of him – I know him very well – he is a stubborn and proud man – once he has made his mind for something, then no one can stop him from doing that. 

Well there is no harm if he wants to meet him, but what I’m worried about is what will be Kai and Tyson’s reaction on seeing him. I’m sure that Kai is going to shoot him right then and there. 

“Are you coming with me?” he asked noticing a scowl on my face.

“Fine.” I replied with a sigh hoping that Kai should be asleep. 

The door of Kai’s ward was ajar, so dad knocked slightly before entering. Tyson’s voice asked us to come inside. I muttered God’s name and followed dad into the room. For the first time in my life, I was nervous to go before my friends (excluding Kai – he is nothing to me!). 

I was greeted with a dirty scowl on Kai’s face (Why the hell was he awake?!!) and a wide-opened mouth in shock - that was Tyson. I was looking helplessly at both of them. 

Kai growled in a low voice – “What do you want?” I could sense that he was ready to pounce and tear off dad’s face.

“So, you are the one who saved my life. Your good name please...” Dad said in his manly and commanding voice. 

**Kai’s POV**

First thing – I am not at all happy to see him fit and fine. And second thing – I really have a burning desire inside me to smash his head into pieces! 

“So, you are the one who saved my life. Your good name please...” So now that bastard devil is acting all innocence! I swear if Ayra hadn’t been here, then you would still be lying on the road. 

“Kai Hiwatari.” I said arrogantly.

“Thanks a lot Kai Hiwatari for bringing me here on time. You don’t know how much you have done for me though being an unknown. I really liked your selfless and humble action.” He said with an amiable smile plastered on his face. 

“Unknown?” I cocked an eyebrow at him. I guess the springs and bolts of his brain have loosened by the accident.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The manner-less man didn’t even wait for a reply but rushed inside. And to my utter displeasure, it was that freaking bastard ‘best friend’ of Ayra – Harish Raichand – the most disgusting man I’ve ever seen. His name is on the top in my death list.

“Uncle Boris! Are you okay? You aren’t hurt much isn’t? Don’t -” he noticed me by the corner of his eyes. 

“You dirty dog! What are you doing here?” he yelled at me.

“Didn’t you learn in the nursery classes why do people come to the hospital?” I replied sardonically. He was pissed.

“You....Ah! Now I understand. You are responsible for Uncle’s condition. I know it is you! Wait, I will teach you a lesson!” With that he pounced on me. I slipped aside in response and he could only grab a pillow and the bed sheets. He punched the pillow in frustration and charged once again at me. This time I grabbed his collars and was about to kick right in his front when I heard Boris clearing his throat and staring at both of us – a deadly warning to stop. I frowned and jerked him away. But why did I obey him? 

‘Childhood habits.’ The red phoenix answered.

‘Not now Dranzer!’ I mentally scolded the fire bird.

That bastard Harish scowled at me, I replied by a low grunt. That once-upon-a-time ‘abbot’ spoke up addressing both of us – 

“I see! Boys nowadays know nothing else other than fighting to show off their power, huh? But please put a break on your habits in front of me – I hate fighting!” He said staring at Harish. 

The last line caught my attention – I hate Fighting? Why is Boris now becoming a model of peace? 

“And second thing – this man saved my life contrary to your belief. So....” he continued glaring at Harish. 

He looked at me with a frowning face and mumbled – “Sorry” in a rather put out tone. I smirked. A winner is always a winner. But this strange behaviour of Boris is just indigestible to me. I looked at Tyson – he too gave me a confused look. Boris also talked to Tyson that too very politely – as if he really hadn’t met him before. I looked at Ayra – She was nervous and not at all paying a bit attention to what all was going here. 

At the end, Boris said addressing me and Tyson – 

“So, how are you guys gonna return... because Kai your car is not in the condition of driving?” 

I cocked an eyebrow at Tyson. He nodded his head in negative. He had come in Kevin’s car in the morning. 

“Hm.... So.. Aaru, you can drop them at their residence, isn’t?”

**Ayra’s POV**

I was staring at some far away point in the room when dad ordered me to drop Kai and Tyson on their residence. My only obvious response was a big and shocking WHAT?!! ME??

“Oh c’mon child! You can drop him on the way to your office.”

“But dad, if I go then who will leave you home..... You can ask either Kevin or Hari also?” I said in a lowly. I really didn’t want to spend any more time with him. 

Kevin made a sheepish expression and said – “My car is with Shivani....... I came in Hari’s.....” He stopped when he noticed that I was really giving him a death stare. 

Dad chuckled at our helplessness and said – “Don’t worry, Hari will leave me home. Is that fine Hari?”

“Yeah....” he muttered. I’m sure he was ready to come up with a strong fight if dad had asked him to drop Kai. 

So the moral of the story is that finally I was left with no choice and had to agree. I moved out in a bad mood with Tyson, Kevin (I am really very angry with him!!) and Kai. 

I threw my laptop inside and settled myself in the driving seat. Tyson and Kevin hurriedly took the back seats and the only left was Kai. I understood the situation. URGHHH...... Gosh! Should I kill both of them?

Kai glared at the 2 men as he neared the car. He reluctantly sat in. I turned my gaze away from him and started driving. 

There was an unusual silence along the way. I was expecting that Tyson would definitely ask me why didn’t I told him or anyone else that Boris was my father, because I have been observing him and he is disturbed since the meeting with dad. But my assumption was wrong. He asked something which dropped like a sword on my neck - 

“Ayra, why didn’t Boris recognise me and Kai?” He asked in a cold voice. What is this going on, huh? Now Tyson is behaving like Kai?

I chose not to answer so remained quiet. Tyson repeated the question again. But I remained silent. 

Kevin, sensing my inner turmoil with feelings, decided to change the topic – “Hey Guys! Look – there’s one of Hari’s Casino.” Kai frowned at hearing his name.

“Tell me Ayra! I wanna know why Boris didn’t recognise us?”

“Because he lost his memory 10 years back!” I blurted out, fed up by the pestering. Both the bey-bladers were taken aback at the response. 

“So, that was why you left us as soon as the Justice 5 matches were over!” Tyson declared upon putting the pieces together. 

“Yeah.....” I mumbled. Those past moments revolved around my head – That separation from everyone and Kai’s goodbye....... 

“How did it happen?” Tyson said on the urge to know more. Why he always enjoys pinching other’s wounds?

My eyes swell up as I remembered that incident of 10 years back. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, then no problem....” I think Tyson saw my eyes filling with tears. I wish if everyone could be like him – understanding and compassionate. Not like a certain slate-haired Russian – ruthless and minus emotions. 

Though Tyson decided to let it go, I could see eagerness to know about it in someone’s eyes. Okay then, let me tell you how much pain you gave me, and how despite that I loved you. 

“There was someone who wanted to claim old debts from dad. There was someone whose men were following dad on the night when he was on the way to escape from Japan. There was someone on whose orders - his men deliberately collided with him. They injured him and threw him down the hill side. Police found his body but he was unconscious. On the night when you all were in the party, I talked to the police superintendent and got the permission to bring him here. He spent 6 months in coma but after opening his eyes – didn’t even recognise his daughter......” My throat tightened. Tears rolled down my cheek. I continued –  
“Neither he remembered anything, nor did I ever tell him. That was the birth of a new Boris Balkov – respectable, humble and truthful. He doesn’t know anything about any of you. This was the reason and the story behind what happened with you today.”

Kai shifted in his seat. He knew that that ‘someone’ about whom I mentioned was none other than him. He averted his gaze from everyone.

I wiped my tears. Placing stone on my heart, I said in a cheerful tone - 

“So Tyson, why are you both here in India? I mean... I don’t have any problem with it but still.....”

“For honeymoon.” He stated simply smiling at me. He really didn’t care who’s daughter I was. That’s how friends are supposed to be.... hear that Kai Hiwatari?

I stopped the car in a jerk, “WHAT!!!” The three of us gaped staring at him wide-eyed. The navy-haired beyblader - engaged in online chatting – was startled by the sudden reaction.

“What??”

“Honeymoon??” Kai exclaimed staring in astonishment.

Realisation dawned upon the world-champion. He immediately shouted – 

“No!! I’m not a Gay! I meant that...... we have come here to check the location. I was planning to bring Hilary here after our marriage for a honeymoon. Now stop glaring at me like that!” 

Kai heaved a sigh of relief while I and Kevin chuckled at the reply. I started the car once again. I was relieved that my meeting with Kai was just luck by chance. After that went a series of chatting among all of us – excluding the so-called Great Hiwatari.

Finally we reached at the Vivaanta. Tyson waved us good bye and got out of the car. He and Kevin had been talking a lot. Kai too pushed a door open. 

“I don’t know why you saved him but thanks a lot. I hope this is our last meeting.” I said to no one in particular. But I know and he also knew for whom it was meant. 

He replied his cold and usual ‘Hn.’ and moved out. I felt a bit sad inside. My throat tightened. Kevin kept a hand on my shoulder as a way of expressing sympathy. Finally I was able to brush off the feeling. Yes, I am over it.

“Really?” A voice inside me spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably this is the longest chapter till now of this fanfic :D
> 
> I'll try to update the next one soon :)


	12. Clash of feelings

(Part of Day 4)

“Gosh! Today I’m really late!” She muttered under her breath looking at her watch. It showed 11:45 pm. The blue-haired girl threw her backpack inside from the window and sneaked inside stealthily. That was her way to enter the house when she came later than 10:30 pm. She picked her bag smiling. 

“Another successful entry.” She said to herself and went towards her room happily. But as she pushed the door open, her eyes landed on a purple-haired elderly man standing in front of her with crossed arms and a cocky grin. 

“Caught you!” he said raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry...... You see today I had many meetings to attend.....” She replied timidly.

The man let out a light sigh. “When will you grow up Ayra? Window isn’t your door to enter the house!” The girl gave a sheepish expression at her father’s sighing. Her father grinned at her innocence. She is still like a kid....

But now it was Ayra’s turn to scold him. She raised an eyebrow at him – “Did you have your dinner?”

“Oh!” Boris exclaimed “I guess I have some important work....”

She cleared her throat and said – “What about the medicines?” 

“I think I didn’t turn off lights of my room....”

“Dad! When are you going to apply breaks on your carelessness?”   
__________________________________________________________________________________

Ayra let herself fall on the cosy bed. She was really tired. Today’s day wasn’t easy – Argument with a certain Russian, dad’s accident, thousands to meetings, 2 presentations, huh! 

It was 12:30. But she didn’t want to sleep. Her mind was still busy. There were many questions rising in it. Suddenly, a male voice whispered inside her mind – 

“Someone seems to be depressed.....”

She smiled to herself acknowledging the presence of her bit-beast. She stretched out her hand and reached for her beyblade which was lying on the lamp table beside. 

“Yeah Drattarius, just a bit...”

“Because of him, right?”

“Right.” She paused for a moment. “I really don’t understand why did he save dad? I mean it was nice of him..... but, he helped the man whom he hated the most in this world?! One side of me says that this could be another trick of him but the other side is saying that.....that maybe he really wants to ... to undo his mistake...... maybe.... ”

“Ayra!” the Sagittarius beast interrupted her in the mid of the sentence, “You are trying to believe that guy who has betrayed you once! How can you even think well about him when you know he is not worth it? He is one of the most selfish and crazy man in this world. The biggest BASTARD ever! If can kill you once, then he can kill you again. He is a monkey, an assmonkey – you can’t expect anything from him! He is a true money-obsessed moron and a complete Jerk! A Pervert he is!”

“Enough Drattarius!” She got up with a jerk and threw the blade off her hands in frustration. The blade hit the mirror straight. The plane, peaceful mirror was shattered to numerous pieces. She turned her head and gasped at the damage done. She hurriedly jolted and grabbed her blade from the glistening pieces in the moonlight. Distressed and terrified, she said stammering – 

“Are you o..okay Drattarius? I am re....really sorry. I... I didn’t m...mean-”

The fiery beast only smirked by seeing her concern – “I wanted to see this very anger of yours.”

“What do you mean?” She said confusingly.

“How much ever you say that you don’t like him, but I know that you still love him like before....”

“I... It’s nothing like that!” She snapped in the middle.

“It is like that Ayra! You still haven’t forgotten you first love. Still somewhere deep inside, you miss him.”

“Drattarius..... you are.....”

“Yes say! Say that I’m lying!” 

“I... don’t love him!” She said as tears filled her eyes.

“Ah! Is that so? Then **why can’t you still bear a single word against him? Why did you felt the pain of his injury? Why did you feel offended when he kissed someone else?** Just see yourself – you are rich, beautiful, and intelligent – if you want you can make queues and queues of rich and handsome boys standing in front of your house. But still, you haven’t even gone on a single date with someone else other than Kai. Why? You don’t love him isn’t?” the Zodiac beast took a pause and then continued, “ **You know, the truth is, you can’t hate him even if you try.** Ayra, I’m not forcing you to get back in relationship with him, I’m just asking you to forgive him. I agree that he did a mistake, but he has now realised it and he really wants to undo his injustices. He still loves you as much as before. Otherwise, what was the need of him to come here leaving all his work? He can make 12 girlfriends for all the 12 months of the year, but still why did he came back to you only despite knowing that your chances of your forgiving him are less that 1%? He has realised his folly. And about his today’s behaviour, you accept it or not, but he saved your father just because of you. He knew how much you love your father and how it is to be without a father. He saved that man who had made his childhood a hell! **He saved that man due to whom he left you. What else proof do you want for his love?** Come out of your.....”

“It’s too late now Drattarius.” She snapped in between.

“But Ayra....”

“Good Night.” With that she placed him back on his position and went to sleep. 

_What do you do when the One who BROKE your heart, is the only one who can FIX it???_


	13. The birthday Bash

It was a pleasant afternoon in the city of Bangalore. A certain dark blue-haired CEO was engaged in a heated discussion with the vice-president and the Company Secretary. They were examining the full schedule, dress codes, final presentations, expenses, files, policies and blah blah..... for tomorrow’s annual meeting and the function/party after. Ayra was literally frowning over the dress code – Sari for women. What the hell! 

“Sir there is a call for you!” an employee informed particularly to Varun. He excused himself from the 2 others and went to attend the call along with the employee. 

Ayra and Kevin were further discussing about, when there was a knock on the door. The intruder came inside to reveal a familiar face garlanded with a gloomy and sad expression. Ayra rolled her eyes to the person – “Hey Hari!” then she noticed his sad and distressed face, “What happened? Why so sad on your Birthday?” Today was Hari’s 25th Birthday.

He didn’t reply, just sank down deep in the chair. Both were confused. Kevin too asked him but he didn’t reply - just let out a sigh. He was really sad.

“Did you forget to wish him?” Kevin whispered to Ayra.

“No. I was the first one to wish him.”

“What about yesterday’s cricket match?”

“India won by four wickets...” 

“Then... Another break-up?”

“No, he and Meera are still together!” She exclaimed thoughtfully. Meera was Hari’s girlfriend.

“Stop making stupid guesses both of you!” Hari yelled. Both of them were startled. 

“Then you only tell us why your network is so low today???” Ayra pestered him to tell. It was really a rare scene to see him so distressed. The Azure-eyed man pulled out an Ice-cream tub which he was hiding behind himself and placed it on the table annoyingly. Ayra’s eyes brightened suddenly. She broke into an uproar of laughter as she opened the box and feasted on the dessert.

“Umm..... I love Belgian Chocolate!!” She said in a taunting tone, licking her lips. On one side, the dark-haired man was sitting with a gloomy face and on the other side; the blue-haired girl was laughing her heart out on the azure-eyed man’s condition.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on???” Kevin exclaimed loudly – completely confused by the scene going on. 

“L...Let me tell you.” Ayra controlled her laughter and said – “Sameera is coming in today’s party!”

“What!!” Kevin was surprised for a moment but then he too broke in to uncontrollable laughter. 

Actually, Hari – the top playboy of the city - was double dating – with Meera as well as Sameera. It wasn’t a new thing for him but the problem was - both of them are sisters! Sameera lives in Australia and Meera in Bangalore. And now, when both these sisters will be in front of each other in tonight’s birthday bash, the one who’s gonna suffer the most will be Hari!

“What kind of friends are you both? You are laughing on my fate instead of helping me out?” he shouted frustrated by their behaviour.

Both of them – exhausted – finally stopped laughing. “We are sorry..... but really Hari, what kind of trouble you landed yourself in? I always told you to at least leave one of them, but you never heeded my advice!” she said as she licked the last bite of her ice-cream. She was really fast at eating that :P

“You know my problem! Sameera is rich, but Meera is good behaviour wise. Sameera’s lips are best but Meera’s eyes are the most soothing Sa-”

“Enough, enough! I am hearing that umpteenth time in the last five days! Now think what you have to do.”

“Take my advice - reveal the truth otherwise today’s day will be celebrated as your Death Anniversary next year onwards.” Kevin said putting his glasses on. Hari glared at him. There was silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Hari Jumped from his seat.

“Wow! I have got a brilliant idea!”

“Care to share with us?” Ayra questioned raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What to do and how to do will all be told to you, but first you come with me. Come on!”

“Where are you taking her?” Kevin made a suspicious expression at the Azure-eyed guy who replied mockingly – “To the bedroom!” 

SMACK!

A tight slap landed on his cheek. “Why was that?”

“What the hell did you say?” 

“Just joking yaar!” he said as Ayra frowned at him. 

“Also I’m not coming with you. I have loads of work to do....” She couldn’t even complete her sentence when Hari slipped his hands under her knees and lifted her up in bridal style. She narrowed eyes at him – 

“Are you putting me down or not?” her cold and rude voice rustled in ears.

“Keep your hands in control or else I will tell Uncle Boris that you ate Ice-cream today!” He replied smirking at her. He knew that Ayra was a black belt in martial arts and it was a child’s play for her to get down on her feet. But due to his cunning mind, he’s safe. 

“I hate you!” She retorted angrily shooting an angry look at him. It was he only who made her eat Ice-cream and now he’s the one to black mail her!

“I also don’t love you!” He said sarcastically. She frowned at him and crossed her hands. It was prohibited for her to eat Ice cream and Ice-cubes. Hari laughed aloud and carried her away that way straight to his car waiting down.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Harish Raichand stopped his car as they reached the Vivaanta. His Birthday Party was arranged here by his father and Meera. The starry night welcomed them. The moon smiled brightly at the guy. He looked at the woman beside him. She was looking fabulous! She was wearing white tees top with short batwing sleeves paired with denim jeans and black biker boots. Her hairs were neatly tied in a side plait and a circle, golden pendant suspended from her neck. She was looking damn good! Hari couldn’t avert his gaze from her. The blue-haired beauty noticed this and stopped his trail of thoughts –

“You the worst person I have ever seen!” 

The dark haired birthday boy laughed at her helplessness. He had blackmailed her on something really bad that he knew about her and had forced her to wear the dress of his choice. He was proud that she was looking so good in it, but Ayra wasn’t used to wearing tees tops – girlish things! Not to mention her small gold earrings!

They both moved out of the car and proceeded towards the 8th floor where the party was scheduled to be. Ayra was just praying inwardly that she shouldn’t meet Kai here at any cost. Meanwhile, Hari snapped her back from thoughts – 

“Plaster a smile on your face please!” he said with a cocky grin.

“How am I supposed to smile in this condition?” She snapped back at him.

“Come on Ayra! You are looking hot. What say? I think this room is empty....” He said sarcastically while Ayra punched him on his shoulders. 

They entered the hall. Suddenly the lights went off. Everything was dark..... A matchstick was lighted in the centre and a pleasant voice whispered – ‘Happy Birthday!’

The lights turned on and everyone jumped in joy and shouted loudly in chorus – ‘Happy Birthday’ to the birthday boy/man. 

Amidst those cheering and claps as he blew the candle and cut the cake, Ayra felt someone’s presence beside her. She turned her head and saw..... Kai?! But how can he be here? Who invited him? As soon as that all - cake cutting, receiving gifts etc. etc. was over, she went up to Hari. Before she could say anything, Hari growled pointing to Kai – 

“Who the hell invited that freaking bastard here?” Hari really had a bad enmity against him.

“How will I know?” she retorted in a low voice. There was only one man who could answer this – Hari’s father. They hunted for him in the crowd and soon found him out – he was talking to some of his old friends. 

“Just a minute Dad!” his father excused himself and turned to both the friends – “Yes children, what happened?” 

“I want to know Dad, who invited that man?” he pointed to a certain dual-haired man who was pouring a drink for himself in the glass and was surrounded by some of the top businessmen. 

“I invited him.” A fourth voice beamed in belonging to a middle-aged, spectacled, white-haired man who appeared from nowhere. 

“Good Evening Sir!” Ayra wished him politely as Hari just gave a mere grunt in response. 

“Good evening dear! And don’t call me sir here, I’m your uncle, okay?” he said ruffling her hairs. 

“But why did you invite him?” Hari was having a tough time controlling his anger.

“Oh c’mon, Hari! He is the most successful businessman in this generation and I want our company to strike a deal with the Hiwatari Corporation. So Ayra, you have to talk to him.”

Ayra retorted – “What! But what’s the need? Macro doesn’t need Hiwatari to set foot in Russia! We are one of the leading companies in the world.”

“And if one leading company holds the hand of the other, then we will stand on the top most rank. Also when I met him yesterday, he was saying that he was considering the idea to open enterprise here, you see, India has one the largest markets of the world! So it is the best time to grab this deal!”

“In that case sir! You are most welcome to talk to him.” She clearly denied the order. Meanwhile someone from behind called the elderly man and went away otherwise the discussion would’ve definitely followed even longer.

Hari clenched his fists – “I’ll break his legs!” Ayra cleared her throat as a warning. Hari narrowed his eyes at her. That man was Mr. Mukesh Singhania – the owner of Macro Corporation and a great friend of Boris Balkov. He didn’t had any children of his own and so regarded Ayra as his own daughter. Ayra also respected him a lot – except sometimes when he took stupid decisions like the one above. As he had grown old, he endowed all the responsibility on Ayra who was the most suitable for the job. She had asserted the position about 4 years ago and since then, the company had been in the line of prosperity. It had expanded quite well and at present had enterprises and braches in almost all the European countries and Australia.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had enjoyed the food and now it was the time to start the dance and songs. The elders shifted out in the garden for their own Retro programme while the younger generation was enjoying as the music started and couples after couples went to groove on the dance floor. 

Ayra’s mood was now lightened. Almost everyone complimented her on her beautiful look today. ‘Maybe Hari’s choice wasn’t that bad,’ she thought, ‘but I still don’t like this dress!’ 

Hari, Ayra, Kevin, and some other friends of their, were sitting near the drinks corner. Her eyes were constantly tracing a certain slate-haired man who was practically ignoring her. _So that’s how you feel when someone ignores you._

Soon everyone went to groove the dance floor. The scene was really enjoying. It was fun to see everyone toppling their feet, laughing and smiling.

“Not this one!” the blue-haired girl snatched the 5th glass of alcohol from the dark-haired man. He frowned at her.

“Oh c’mon Ayra! I have good resistance against alcohol!” he responded. Ayra smirked at him at poured the glass in the dustbin. 

“NO!!!” She laughed at his helplessness as he pouted. After a few moments of having stupid arguments they fell silent. Ayra was the first one to break the silence –

“Don’t you think that you should be with Meera now?”

“Huh...... Ayra, why do you care so much? Wait let me show you.” He raised his head in the other direction. Meera was coming towards them. 

“Hey Meera! What happened? Looking for someone?” She noticed the worried expression on her innocent face and brown eyes. 

“I was just.... looking for Sameera. She told me she would be coming today.” She expressed worriedly. They had mixed sleeping pills in Sameera’s food. As soon as she fell asleep, they handed her over to one of Ayra’s friend who was going to Australia today. By the time Sameera will open her eyes - she would’ve landed in Australia and would find herself in her own room. Ayra chuckled a bit on imaging her frustrated face and Hari gave her a knowing smirk. Then he moved his attention towards his brown-eyed girlfriend.

“C’mon Darling! Leave her. Let’s spend some quality time together. If I remember right.... there is a room spare....” He moved closer to her. Their faces were just few inches apart. Suddenly –

“Keep your hands off her!” A bold voice came from behind. The couple was shocked to see the man – Meera’s elder brother! He was very protective of her and was always against her sister’s spending time with the playboy of the city. 

Hari gulped the lump in his throat and Meera gasped. His elder brother glared at Hari and Hari also responded by glaring him. They were having now, what we can call a staring contest with each other. Meera swiftly ran away from there and his brother also went away glaring at him. Ayra could hardly control her giggles.

“See! That’s the reason I don’t even go near her. I have kept her just for time-pass ad there is nothing serious between us, but still her brother has god knows what problem with me? Someday I will break his bones and dump him in the garbage!” he said referring to the elder lad. Ayra laughed at his anger. Suddenly her phone vibrated with a whistling sound, signalling the receive of a message. She pulled the Mobile out as all of a sudden Hari grabbed it from her hands.

“Let’s see which boyfriends of yours sent you a Marriage Proposal.” He mocked. 

“Very Funny!” She said sarcastically turning her face to the opposite direction. Her lips automatically curved in a smile as she saw Tyson struggling from Kai’s arms to run towards the buffet table for the 8th time. Kai shot his famous Hiwatari glare and Tyson froze on the spot. She chuckled at the scene. 

“OHOoo.......” she snapped out of the amusement as Hari’s voice caught her attention.

“I was expecting a marriage proposal but you came up with the kids!!” 

“What?!!” She grabbed her phone from his hands. There were two images – one showed Ray holding Lin In his hands and the little princess was smiling brightly. The second one had both Tala and Julia with a small baby boy in their hands who had brown and orange hairs with Blue, soothing eyes. Below the images, it was written – 

_‘The next Generation of Bey-bladers - Lin and Yulian’_

Her lips curved into a broad grin and her eyes became wet. She looked up at Kai – he just turned his face in the other direction. But she knew he had only sent them from Tyson’s phone. She had seen Tyson’s phone popping out of his coat pocket. He noticed her and shoved it inside again. She chuckled. Suddenly, Hari clapped in front of her eyes. She jerked.

“Are they your kids??” 

“No!” Hari heaved a sigh of relief. “Fine then.”

After a few minutes.......

“You know Ayra, I’m in love.” He said after a long silence. Ayra almost choked in her drink. Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

“I think you have drunk a lot. Go and rest, okay.” 

“I’m not joking! I’m serious! I really love her a lot!”

“Okay..... I am taking the risk of believing you. But who’s the lucky girl on whom the ‘playboy of casinos’ heart has landed?” She said mockingly.

The Azure-eyed man seemed lost in the world of thoughts. He said imagining her face in front of his eyes – “She..... She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..... her personality, her voice, her shadowy blue hairs, her those intense black eyes, the way she smiles, the way she talks.... she is exactly what I was looking for.”

“Whom are you talking about, Hari?” She asked suspiciously. The words – Shadowy blue hairs and intense black eyes had caught her attention. 

Hari smirked at her and said – “She is my best friend. And now I am going to express my love to her.” He winked an eye at her and made his way to the stage. Ayra was totally stunned. He loved her! Since when? Okay, he used to always mock about going on a date or sometimes even loving her but then he only used to say that these things were for fun and they were just friends. From when did he start taking those things seriously? And what is he now up to???

She raised her head and saw that he was proceeding towards the dais. On his orders the music was stopped and the microphone was handed over to him. 

“Listen up everyone! May I have your attention for a moment please?” All the eyes were turned towards the Birthday boy. He ran his gaze around the hall, and satisfied that everyone was looking at him, began with a pleasing voice –

“Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Thanks to all of you for assembling here today and making this a very memorable birthday. I think this is the best moment to my heart’s feelings to someone really special.....” 

“Woooo.......” the whole crowd began hooting and whistling. Hari pulled out a red rose from his coat pocket.

“I dedicate this song to her who is even beautiful than this Rose and who is the love of my life. Dedicated to you my love....” He kissed the rose and threw it in the air which triggered a rupture of mountainous hooting and cheers. There were two reasons for it – first one, automatically understandable and second, Hari was also one of the best singers around who had really mastered in the art. 

Ayra’s heart was thumping fast. He had fixed his gaze on her – his eyes were full of excitement and intensity. She had never seen this before. He hadn’t taken her name, but it couldn’t hide for long. The strings of guitar moved, the piano keys went up and down and on he began with the song - 

_Awargi karta hoon, par main awara nahi (I do loafing around, but I am not a loafer)_  
Choda khula dil ko magar, khud ko bigada nahi (I have left my heart free, but didn’t spoil myself)  
Aisa lage ki tere bina, ab toh guzara nahi (Now I feel I won’t be able to do anything without you)  
Kisi ka bhi hounga na main, hua jo tumhara nahi.... (I won’t belong to anyone else, if I don’t become yours...) 

“You came into my life as a friend, but between our long talks, laughs, stupid fights and jokes.... I fell in love with you...” 

_Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna (How silly my heart is...)_  
Besabar yeh bewakoof bada (impatient and foolish it is)  
Chahta hai kitna tujhe (It wants you so much)  
Khud magar nahi jaan saka..... (But couldn’t realise it on its own) 

He was singing selected lines from some of the best romantic tracks. “Ya... I agree it took a little time for me as I considered flirting with every single girl my birthright.... Really guys, I didn’t know that friendship is the first step to love. But it’s never too late for anything isn’t?”

_Seene mein hain chupe ehsas pyar ke (Feelings of love are hidden in my heart/chest)  
Bin kahe tu sun le zara (Can you listen to them without my saying?)_

_Pa loon tere dil mein jagah (I should get a place in your heart)_  
Hai yeh meri koshishe..... (Only these are my ordeals)  
Main bas tera banoon (I just want to be yours)   
Bin tere naa rahoon (I don't want to live without you)   
Maine to mangi hai yeh dua (I have wished for this alone) 

“When I first met you, I honestly didn’t know that you were gonna be this important to me..... I took you as a friend but now you are much more to me. ”

Meri subah ho tumhi (You are my morning)  
Aur tumhi shaam ho (And only you are my evening)  
Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho (You are my pain, you are my rest)  
Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa (I always worship that- )  
Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna (You always be mine)  
Kabhi na kehna alvida... (Never say good bye forever....or I never wanna leave you)

“And at last.... I want to say something to you....”

_Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte (I can’t live without you now)_  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (What is my existence without you?)  
Tujhse juda ‘gar ho jayenge toh (If I ever got separated from you,)  
Khud se bhi ho jayenge juda (then I will split from myself)  
Kyonki tum hi ho... (Because you are....)  
Ab tum hi ho.... (Now you are...)  
Meri Aashiqui ab tum hi ho. (My beloved is you only) 

And he went on and on with that song – The most romantic one in his dictionary. 

Ayra was speechless. She hadn’t imagined this even in her dreams. Who knew that this playboy will fall for someone? Her heart was pounding at a high rate. She became nervous. He was continuously gazing at her. She didn’t know what to do, how to react. He had once told her that all these girls were just for flirting, one day someone would walk into his life who would be his life partner – the one who would always support him. And he was seeing his life partner in her? She had regarded him as a friend, only a friend – she had never regarded him as her lover and never even imagined that such a day would come. 

Enough! This is too much. She wiped a little tear from the corner of her left eye and stepped back to leave the place. Suddenly she collided with something solid. Her eyes met with violet ones.

“You will dance with me.” That wasn’t a question; that was an order. Before she could even respond, she realised that she was being pulled to the middle of the hall. She tried to jerk his hand away but this time he had a strong hold of her. 

They were standing face to face with each other. All the eyes were on them. Hari’s song’s intensity grew louder. His blood was boiling on seeing them together. Meanwhile, Kai circled his hand along her waist and pulled her even closer. 

“Please, let me go Kai....” He slightly swayed his head in a ‘no’ and pulled her even closer. He was staring at her jet black eyes – after so many days. She turned her gaze to the audiences who were constantly looking at them. They were the centre of attraction of this moment. Everyone knew that Ayra never dances in any party, and she was totally single (in terms of relationship), so it was really a great amusement for everyone to see her in someone’s arms. Then her gaze turned to Hari – he was staring at them with fire in his eyes. It seemed he was damn ready to pounce and kill the slate-haired Russian. What was his fault that was an obvious feeling in such a situation?

The she looked in those violet orbs. They didn’t care about the world around, the people around or where he was standing. _‘Then why am I caring?’_ With that she let herself dive in those violet eyes. They both smiled at each other and on they started dancing. The whole crowd burst into a huge applause. Hari’s blood boiled on seeing them dancing together. Left on the readers to imagine what would be the condition of a man who was expressing his love to someone and she was dancing with another guy in front of his eyes! 

Other couples also moved on the dance floor. They were dancing in the middle and others surrounded them.

Those eyes were so calm and peaceful – she was experiencing this comfort after such a long interval of time. _‘These eyes can never lie to me. Then what I saw was that an illusion, was it all fake?_  
Kai moved even closer. Both’s gazes were interlocked. He landed his forehead on hers. She stepped out of her thoughts. 

“I guessed right. You have fever. Ice-cream, huh?” She could feel his warm breath as he muttered these words.

“Yeah....” She mumbled sheepishly. He grinned as he twirled her around. She landed back in his hands; he moved her fringes back to see her clear face. She was smiling. He enveloped her in his arms she entered it willingly. There were tears in their eyes. **When you love someone from the deepest pit of your heart and soul, then your biggest conflicts, worst misunderstandings or your silliest fights can be solved without saying a single word but with just one soulful hug.....**

They were enjoying the moment. For a moment, Ayra had thrown everything out of her mind – all those past incidents, that night and all the arguments. They felt as if they were back 10 years ago. They were dancing like they had for the first time when they met. They were smiling from the core of their heart after so many days. But Kai knew that this couldn’t last long. He took a deep sigh.

“Ayra, this is our last meeting.” Her expressions changes all of a sudden. She broke apart and was staring wide-eyed at him. There was eagerness in her eyes. He pulled her closer and began dancing as he continued further -

“I am returning back tomorrow so I wanted to dance one last time with you. We will never meet again.” I will admit that it was difficult for him to say this. You know that Hiwatari.

The music stopped. Everyone clapped loudly. There were hooting and cheering all around. Both of them stopped. But none of them broke off from their position. Hands still entangled bodies still not apart. Hari was burning with fire. He jumped from the dais and slicing through the crowd reached where the two of them were standing. Frustration and anger was rushing in his nerves. He couldn’t stand them together. 

He coughed to get their attention. Both of them rolled their eyes to the intruder. He glared at Kai and removed his hands off her. Kai gritted his teeth. He took her other hand in his and pulled her away. They separated, their hands separated. The Russian clenched his fists in anger. They continued to gaze at each other till the other faded from the view.   
______________________________________________________________________________

The party had neared its end. It was about 1:30 am of night. The guests had started returning back. The dark blue-haired girl was sitting alone in a secluded corner. She was going through lots of stress and inner turmoil and...... to say in short – nothing was good at all with her. 

The navy blue-haired guy was running across the hall in hurry. He was desperately trying to find a certain dark-eyed girl. No sooner his eyes landed on her and he rushed to her. He snapped her out of her thoughts and said –

“Ayra! Kevin’s sloshed!!!” His blunt voice suggested damn urgency.

“Wha? How did it happen?” She got up from her place stunned from the news. Tyson continued with an edge of seriousness in his voice as Ayra followed her with quick steps.

“I think he drank past his limits or maybe there were drugs mixed in his drinks....”

“But Kevin’s not like that!! He doesn’t even touch them!!” She reasoned. In so many days, Tyson had come to know how much she cared for Kevin. Their relation was not just one of colleagues, but it was more like a brother-sister one.

Pacing their way, they moved out of the hall and into the hallway. On one turning, Ayra bumped into a certain Russian who was also running like them. Before both of them (Kai and Ayra) could recover themselves, they were pushed into the adjacent room. They both landed straight on the ground. Kai was the first one to recover. He got up and dusted himself. Ayra also got up. She blinked at the sight of the Phoenix Prince. Before they could realise what the hell was going on, a click sound caught their attention.   
¬_

“Wow! Mission Successful!” Tyson exclaimed with joy as a certain dark-haired spectacled man grinned at him. 

“KEVIN CHOUDHARY!!” Tyson and Kevin jumped. 

“I guess Kai discovered our plan.” Kevin mumbled and Tyson gulped the lump in his throat.

“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU FREAKING LIAR! KEVIN IS ALRIGHT!” Came Ayra’s damn bad warning. 

“No I won’t! You both are gonna stay there till morning!” Tyson yelled loudly, enough for the couple inside to hear. 

“THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING GRANGER!” Kai said in a murderous tone. Tyson and Kevin felt a shiver run through their spine. 

“I knew it was a bad idea!” Kevin complained to Tyson in a frustrated tone. Tyson frowned at that and retorted back –

“But you were the planner of the whole game! You brought up the plan to lie to them and somehow bring them here so that we can push them in together!”

“This was a plan? You dirty dogs! I’m gonna kill you both!!” Ayra shouted from inside banging the door. 

“Yes it was a plan! Because both of you never get along together. Now stay there for some time and talk to each other!” Tyson replied smirking evilly.


	14. Trapped with him

“Yes it was a plan! Because both of you never get along together. Now stay there for some time and talk to each other.” Tyson replied smirking evilly.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Fuck off!!” The Blue-haired girl mumbled and reached for her cell phone in the pocket. But Alas! It wasn’t there! She began looking for it around but failed to find it anywhere. Suddenly, a whistling voice accompanied with a little vibration fell into her ears. That was the alert of a message receive.

“Tyson, is my phone with you?” She asked in a venomous tone. Tyson mumbled a mere ‘Yeah...’ as he opened to see what the message was. He began reporting it – 

“Ayra, there is a message from an unknown number. It is written – ‘I’m waiting for the answer...’ Were you playing quiz with someone?”

Ayra felt her heart miss a beat or two. She retorted – “Kaminey! (Bastard!) Switch off that device!!”

Tyson shoved it swiftly inside his coat pocket with his shaking hands. Kevin chuckled at his friend’s state. 

“Where the heck is _my_ phone!?” A certain Russian voiced from inside. Now Kevin froze on his position. Tyson laughed. Kai understood his signal. He banged the door violently as both of them stumbled from their position. 

“Umm.... Tyson, I think it’s getting late... we should leave them.... now...”

“Ye... Yeah.... Good Night guys! You have the full advantage Kai!!” the Dragoon wielder agreed as both of them left the place as fast as they can.  
_

The couple inside blinked at each other on Tyson’s kick-ass comment – “You have the full advantage Kai!!”

_‘Tomorrow would be the worst one of your life Granger!’_ Kai replied mentally. Ayra took a deep sigh. Now since the door was locked from outside, nothing could be done. They both turned to have a look of the room. 

“Honeymoon Suite!!!” Their mouths fell wide open. 

“Fuck off Tyson!!” Kai cursed him under his breath and settled himself on the couch. He took off his coat and loosened his tie. His face was wearing a scowl and cold look. As for Ayra, she was quiet since Tyson had narrated the message to her. She went and quietly sat on the bed lost deep in thoughts. 

Silence followed for about half an hour. None of them uttered a single word. The slate-haired man was continuously observing the lady. His expressions softened. She wasn’t of the types who can keep quiet. But then he knew the reason for her strange behaviour.

“So... You didn’t answer Hari till now?” He said somewhat uneasily shifting his gaze to a random point on the wall.

She looked at him with her bold, dark eyes – “How did you know that that message was sent by Hari?”

“I saw him proposing you.” Hari had taken Ayra in a secluded corner and proposed her for a marriage after his melodious confession of love to her. Ayra hadn’t answered him anything. 

She let out a sigh. “Actually I can’t decide what to do... But why am I telling you all this?” She said in a frustrated tone. 

Kai muttered something which Ayra heard partially. “Did you say something?”

“I was saying.... you should say yes to him.” Ayra’s eyes widened at this. Has Kai gone insane or something? Kai continued – 

“You see..... He’s rich, knows you well.... You can marry him.” He chose not to mention about his attitude and manners. Whatever he said from above, everyone knew that Kai hated Hari. Ayra couldn’t stop herself from staring at him. She felt a lot of emotions running through her veins right now – Anger, Frustration and their other synonyms. 

“Whom are you trying to fool? Me or yourself?” She exclaimed dazed by his words. Kai cocked an eyebrow at the dark blue-haired girl. She stood up from her place. She was really angered by his unwanted reply. 

“First of all, no one asked your opinion about that. And second, why don’t you think before saying anything? Why don’t you think how the one who is hearing that will feel? And yes, now don’t say you don’t care.”

He could see that she was disappointed by his behaviour and was getting frustrated. But that was all he wanted. He wanted to see her in pain. He wanted to see her depressed. _She has no idea how much I have suffered in these two years. And she has to repay my every second of pain and anguish._ He smirked evilly at that and replied in a taunting tone – 

“I know what is good for you because I care.”

Now that was enough to trigger a burst of anger. She threw a pillow at him in frustration and blurted out –

“ **Neither had you cared for me then, nor you care now.** What do you think of yourself? First, you only added poison in my drink and left me saying that you have problem with my real identity. And now when I decided to leave my past behind and walk ahead, you came and stood in front of me like nothing happened at all!! What do you think, huh? You will come back and say that you love me and I will agree to go back with you? But I can’t blame you also for that. **Trust and feelings are mere words in your dictionary. You don’t even know what they mean!!** If you were really repenting on your mistake, then you would’ve came and said sorry to me. Oh! I forgot. The so called ‘Great Hiwatari’ can’t leave his pride for even a minute isn’t?! You always loved yourself, you always cared for yourself. That’s why you are still ALONE!!” She took a pause. Her eyes were full of tears by now and her cheeks had turned slightly red due to the overuse of energy. 

**“Just one moment, if you had stopped and thought that why I hid the truth from you, why didn’t I destroy you, then maybe our lives would’ve been different now...”**

She lowered her head a bit as one tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, she heard racing steps and the next moment she found herself in the couch – her arms entrapped in the Russian’s strong hands. She wanted to struggle and free herself when a strong hand caught her face and the familiar cold voice fell in her ears – 

“ **Just because I let you go doesn’t mean I wanted to.** I couldn’t risk sparing a moment when I knew you were going to -” He stopped mid-way. Realisation dawned upon him. What was he going to say just now?? No he cannot reveal the truth to her. 

“I was going to?” Her dark suspicious eyes were staring at his violet ones. He calmed down himself and released her from his clutches. 

“Hn. Nothing.” He said in a rude tone and turning his gaze away from her, went straight and lied on the bed. He pulled the blanket up enough to cover his face. He muttered a low ‘Good Night’ and leaving her bewildered and puzzled – retired to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The slate-haired guy yawned and pulled the blanket down from his face. The auras around made him feel cosy. He was used to it – the cold and chilled aura embracing him. He slowly opened his eyes which instantly fell on the AC. ‘-10 degree Celsius’ – It showed. 

_‘But why is the temperature so low?’_ Kai being Kai, it was obvious for him to think this. He ran his gaze around the room to find a certain girl ‘trapped’ with him. There she was – curled in the couch like a snail. Her body was covered by his coat. A pale smile broke on his face. She was looking so innocent and cute. He couldn’t prevent himself from sitting beside him. But as he touched her hand, he gaped.

Her hands were cold and fingers had turned blue, so were her lips. He threw the coat away and touched her soft cheeks – they were way too cold. He patted her cheeks – no response. For the first time – one could see fear in his eyes – fear of losing someone. She was unconscious. Her body wasn’t able to bear so much cold as she was used to the tropical and temperate atmosphere of the subcontinent. 

He hunted for the remote of the AC. He tried to raise the temperature to normal but instead it dropped down to -13 deg. Celsius. He threw the remote in frustration. 

‘The device is malfunctioning!’ he dashed to the door and banged it violently. 

“OPEN THE DOOR!!! IS ANYONE THERE??!!” but no response. He knew he had to do something. He kicked the door with his full force. But the door was too strong to be broken by one person.

_‘I have to save her somehow!’_ he made the mental oath. He had to do something so that at least she survives till any help arrives.

Sprinkling water wasn’t a good idea as it will freeze instantly which would prove more bad. He rubbed her palms and soles of feet. He rubbed her back to generate heat in her body – but no use. 

_‘Please Ayra! Get up! Open your eyes!!’_ He was getting desperate.

But she didn’t respond. Her eyes were still closed, she was still quiet. Her pulse was dropping down, her heartbeats were slowing down. 

_‘Now there’s only one way.’_

He pulled her into his arms and slid one hand of his under her legs. He set her down on the bed and hurriedly covered her with the blankets. He even pulled off the curtains of the room and wrapped them around her. Then taking off his tie, he crawled into the bed beside her and cuddled her into him. He wrapped his hands around her tightly and let his body heat warm her under the shield of the covers and curtains. 

‘Open your eyes Ayra...’ he muttered under his breath. He had to save her this way or that. But one thing was certain – if something happened to her, then he would bring this hotel on its knees. Not to mention what would be Tyson’s condition!  
_

“ARGHH..... What the hell is going on?? I really wanna sleep!!” The world Champion covered his ears with a pillow. He could sense that there was a rush going on in the hotel and it was disturbing his precious sleep. 

Finally, totally fed up, he threw the pillow and covers and rushed out of the room to discover which kind of revolution was going on. Fortunately, he found the manager of the hotel walking past the hallway – busy on his phone. He was at the end of his tether. Tyson rushed to him and blurted out –

“Why is so much noise going on in this world??” the manager was startled by the sudden popping in. But took a deep breath and said – 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience sir! Actually some fault has been discovered in our generators as a result of which the Air-conditioners of the 8th floor have started malfunctioning. The temperature is dropping down at a fast rate....” Suddenly his phone rang and he excused himself from our champion. But before going, he assured Tyson that the fault would soon be corrected. 

Tyson let out a sigh. _‘Thank God I’m safe here on the 4th one.’_

He opened the door of his room yawning. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 

“Kai a...and Ayra..... O FUCK!!” he exclaimed and rushed out of the room in his top speed.  
__

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. The room temperature had dropped down to -15 deg. Celsius. He had noticed her breathing rate going up in the past few minutes. He pulled her more closer. Her blue colour was also lightening. He just wished that nothing should happen to her. 

‘Where the fuck are you Tyson!!’ He growled under his breath. 

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door – “Kai!! Ayra!! We have come! Are you both alright??”

Kai slowly moved out of the shelter of covers and then from the bed. He didn’t want anyone to see him in that condition. 

“Open this wretched door NOW!!” he shouted from inside.

Tyson was standing outside with some of the hotel staff. He thrust the key in the keyhole and turned the knob. But the door was jammed. They all pushed the door open with full force and it opened with a loud sound. Tyson met the Ice king standing with a dangerous scowl on his face – glaring at him. Normally, Kai would’ve pounced on Tyson and stabbed him to death. But this was not the time to do all this. There was something more important to do than this. 

“Quick! We have to take her to the hospital!” he said as he picked up the blue-haired beauty in his arms.


	15. The truth is... I can't hate you even if I try....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!

_Knock! Knock!_

The purple –haired man kept the book down which he was reading and opened the door of his room. 

“Oh Aaru! I was going to come to you. How are you feeling now?” He said placing a hand on her temples. She gave a pale smile to say that everything was alright. The elderly man also smiled brightly and motioned her to enter the room. 

Ayra was admitted in the hospital at 4 in the morning today by a certain slate-haired man. She was fine – just stuck by mild hypothermia. She fainted because of the fever she had before. Today was the Annual Meeting of Macro Corporation which would commence from 3 in the afternoon after the lunch. After that, there would be a formal party for all the employees and guests. She had been released from the hospital at 10 in the morning. Boris had given her a nice piece of advice for eating ice-creams. Hopefully, no one told him about the intentional plan of Kevin and Tyson.

“Dad, I want mom’s Sari for the meeting.” She asked her father as she entered the room. Since she didn’t had her own Saris and was neither interested in buying some, she decided to wear her mother’s which were kept by her father as a remembrance of her. 

Her father nodded in agreement. He went and brought out 3 saris from his closet. Placing them on the bed, he said –

“Here, I got these 3 ready. Choose whichever you like.”

The blue-haired girl regarded them for a while, and then picked up a black one.

“This will work.”

The purple-haired man laughed lightly and said – “This Sari was worn by your mother on the day I proposed her.”

She thanked her father and moved to her room to get ready.  
____

The dark blue-haired girl was standing in front of the mirror and drying her hairs with the help of a towel. She was draped in a black Sari. 3 pearl twines adorned her sari which ran from her shoulder to fuse in the thin, silver waist-ring. She knew she wasn’t ready for the meeting. Her mind was drifting again and again to a certain slate-haired Russian. He was going today. They were going to separate forever. She would never be able to see his face again. She remembered each and every word uttered by him yesterday night. 

_“Just because I let you go doesn’t mean I wanted to”_

She felt a cool breath curling around her neck. She raised her eyes to look in the mirror. The dual-haired man was standing behind her with a pleasant smile on his face. 

“You look beautiful with your hairs down.” She heard his voice or just imagined it – can’t be said, but she did swiftly turn around to see there was no one in the room except her. Yes, she was imaging everything.  
“Kai.....” She let out a sigh. Then her eyes became more severe and concentrated. 

_‘I have to sort it out before the meeting commences.’_ With this firm mental oath, she picked her phone and called a certain spectacled man.

“Yes Ayra.”

“Where are you Kevin?”

“I was just proceeding towards my car-”

“Come to my house!” 

“Why? What happened?”

“Come here right now! You have just 5 minutes.” With that she hung up the phone.  
__

“What happened Ayra, why you called me-” he stopped mid-way as his eyes fell on the lady in the room. His mouth opened in a wide O and eyes seemed to bulge out. The sari adorned her young body. Maybe, for the first time she had let her hairs flow freely open. Those dark-blue locks added to her beauty. Actually the true thing was, she was going to tie her hairs but Kevin appeared on the scene. And then she had more important thing to do than tying her hairs. 

He blinked blankly at her.

“Ayra, are you alright?” he moved his one hand to her forehead to check her temperature. She glared at his more-than-weird expressions. 

“Am I dreaming? The girl who hated to look even at skirts, is wearing a Sari? Is the sky falling?”

“Kevin! Stop being ridiculous!”

The dark-haired man chuckled a bit before adjusting his coat. “Okay, serious now. So, why was I called here?”

Ayra went and shut the door first before replying the question. She stood in front of him with hands crossed and said – 

“I want to know what _exactly_ happened that night.”

Kevin became somewhat uneasy on hearing the question. This was exactly what he feared. He turned his gaze away from her.

“You know what happened there.”

“I know. And I also know that what I saw was a just an illusion. There’s more of it which I am unaware of.”

_‘How did she know about it?’_ Kevin shifted his glasses. “If there is, then I have no idea about it.” He tried to sound natural but falseness in his voice could easily be detected.

“You know you don’t know how to lie.” She smirked at him. Sweat drops appeared on his face. He turned about to hide his condition. Really, he couldn’t lie to anyone.

She kept her one hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. She knew that he knew what she had to know and that he didn’t want to hurt her. But it was necessary for her to know even if she was not supposed to.

“Kevin, you treat me as your little sister isn’t? You were the one who used to console me, comfort me whenever I missed Ray. You only told me once that though you are not my brother, but I can ask you for anything which a sister can. So, on the account of that relationship I’m asking you - Please tell me what happened there. Please Kevin....” There was an urge in her voice, a request, a plea.

Kevin removed his glasses and turned to face her as she told him in a nutshell about their conversation last night when she was trapped with Kai. Kevin decided that this was the right time to let her know everything. After all, it was her life. She had every right to know about it. 

“He was right. Just because he let you go doesn’t mean he wanted to. He did it all just to see you safe and sound in front of his eyes. Yes Ayra, you were destined to die on that day. Trust me, it’s not easy to fill hatred in someone’s heart against your own self.” She was staring at him wide-eyed – partially confused, partially shocked.

Kevin adjusted his glare on the blue-haired girl and continued –

“Kai had heard you talking with Maasi and her mentioning your real identity. Soon Voltaire also came to know about it and he became furious when he discovered that despite knowing all this, Kai was going to meet you. So he ordered his men to kill you if they see both of you together. Kai knew about his grandfather’s plans and so he played all this drama in front of you. He didn’t gave you poison, he just gave you a drug due to which you became unconscious. Voltaire’s men thought that you are dead and so they went away without shooting you. Kai then brought you to the hospital where fortunately I met him. After knowing everything, I changed the medical reports.”

“But w...why didn’t you tell all this to me before??” She looked at him with her big dark eyes. 

“I wanted to, but circumstances didn’t allow me. You were attacked two times even in the hospital. Somehow Voltaire had come to know about your survival. Therefore, the moment you got up from your sleep, I made up the whole story and brought you back to India. I had seen your condition when you came to know that Kai had left you. I thought I would tell you everything as soon as we reach here, but they didn’t leave us here also. Bomb was planted in your car, threat calls were coming every now and then. I contacted with Kai and then both of us decided that this truth will never be told to you. It is better that you hate him, at least this way you both will be separate and separation was necessary.”

Ayra felt her throat tighten. Her eyes became blurry with tears. She stumbled a bit, her legs weren’t stiff. Kevin grabbed her before she could fall from her position.

“Ayra! Are you okay?” He asked with concern. He knew that it was difficult for her to handle this. But he didn’t know that his voice never reached her ears because she was lost in some other world of thoughts. She released herself from his hold and proceeded towards the bathroom – her eyes still lost her mind still somewhere else. Kevin tried to stop her but his voice didn’t fell in her ears. Even if it fell, her brain didn’t interpret it. He feared that she shouldn’t do anything which she is not supposed to. 

The bathroom door locked from inside, Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat. _‘Is she planning to suicide?’_ No! He knocked the door, banged it and kicked it. Neither it broke, nor did she answer anything. There was pin drop silence. Not a single voice came from inside. Fear was engulfing his mind every passing second. Nothing should happen to her was his only prayers. He dropped to his knees. It was his entire fault. Why did he reveal everything to her? How could he do this with her whom he loved more than a real sister?

Suddenly, a ray of hope enlightened him. A click sound came and the door opened. He stood up steadily as it opened wider to reveal the blue-haired girl with water dripping from her face. He heaved a sigh of relief. She picked the towel, wiped her face and picking the keys of her car, said in damn bold voice – 

“Kevin, I have some important work. Do whatever it takes, but postpone the meeting.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Kevin beamed with happiness. Now this was the Ayra whom he knew. She smiled back at him. He raised his thumbs as a sign of good luck and bade her a goodbye as she drifted off in her car. 

Then putting his glasses on, he said to himself – “Get ready Kevin Choudhary, you have a lot of work to do!”  
____

The blue-haired girl was driving really fast. She had to reach somewhere before the time runs out. She stopped in front of the grand Vivaanta and slammed the door of her behind her. 

She reached the reception. The receptionist gave a pleasant smile and welcomed her saying –

“Good Evening Miss Ayra! It’s always...”

“I want the room number of Mr. Kai Hiwatari NOW!” she said with such an intimidating tone that the poor girl whimpered.

“J...Just a minute ma’am...” She moved her fingers as fast as she could on the keyboard.

“Ma’am, he checked out just half an hour before....” she said somewhat shaking with fear. Ayra banged her fist on the desk and gritted her teeth. What to do next? They would be far away by this time.

The manager of the hotel approached her from somewhere - “Ma’am, Mr. Granger left this note for you.” He handed the piece of paper to the blue-haired girl and wishing her good day, he vanished. He had seen her threatening the receptionist and he didn’t want to become her next prey. Everyone knew it was best to stay out of sight when Ayra’s head would become hot.

She opened the note. It was written in pencil in a more-than-worst writing –

**“If you want to bid a final goodbye to us then rush to Bangalore International Airport before 3:15 pm. ~ Tyson”**

She looked at her watch. It showed – 2:55 pm. Thanking Tyson mentally, she stormed back to her car.  
___

‘I swear this is the first and last time I’m wearing this wretched thing!’ 

She was climbing stairs and which was proving a hectic task for her in Sari as she was not really used to wearing it. 

She had enquired about Kai and came to know he was to go from here at 3:30 pm in his private jet but due to air traffic, his flight was delayed by an hour. He was in the VIP waiting room situated on the first floor. 

Ayra heaved a sigh of relief as she crossed the last stair. She rushed to the VIP waiting room. 

She pushed the door open with a little hesitation. She knew Kai wouldn’t be pleased to see her here. 

The dual-haired Russian turned his head to see who the intruder was and his eyes met with dark ones of a Sari-clad girl. Her dark blue locks were scattered on her shoulders and down to the waist. Some mild sweat drops were dripping on her neckline. She was really looking hot in that attire. He forced himself to avert his gaze from her and fix it on the tree outside the window.

Tyson jumped with joy to see her. He somehow hid his expressions of joy and said – 

“I am feeling hungry...” he made the lame excuse and left the couple alone in the room closing the door behind (not locking it like last time!).

She stood beside the Russian wearing a black leather jacket. Both of them were standing by the window side. Cool breeze of March month embraced them, slightly ruffling their hairs. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had something to say. She is looking fab.... stop thinking nonsense Kai!

“Going, huh?” She asked somewhat hesitantly and coldly.

He smirked. “Yeah.... the biggest mistake of your life will never come in front of you. This is my last goodbye.”

“Stop it!” She grabbed him by collar all of a sudden. He was stunned for a moment. He gave her the reply of whatever she asked. What was wrong in that?? 

**“WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF? On day 1 you told me that you are not going to leave this city without me then how DARE you walk out to the airport?!!”** She took out all the frustration as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She pulled her hands down as she lowered her head and sobbed.

“K...Kevin told me everything. I am sorry Kai.... I am r...really sorry. I did a very big mi...mistake by not trusting you.... I am...” 

He sighed and grabbed her face. He said in a polite voice as he wiped her tears –

“I also wanted to tell you about all this before but circumstances didn’t allow me. I..... I am Sorry too...” the great Hiwatari really said sorry from the core of his heart. He knew that he was the reason for all her sufferings. And no man can be so cold to not to apologize for his mistake – especially when it soothes a confused and troubled heart. _It’s better to lose your pride for someone than to lose that someone for your useless pride._

She shook her head to protest the idea. “It was my entire mistake. I should be sorry not you. I just believed on whatever I saw; didn’t give you even a chance to explain yourself.....”

“It’s nothing like that.... you did what was obvious, isn’t?”

“But...”

“No buts! Listen - From now on let’s forget everything. None of was responsible for that..... **Pretend this never happened!** ”

She let her lips curl up in a sweet smile. “Thank you Kai, thanks for everything you did for me...... I... I love you...”

“There’s so much noise over here... I couldn’t hear you properly....” he said cockily.

“I LOVE YOU HIWATARI!!” she shouted in his ears. He laughed a bit and then spread his arms welcoming her. She too jerked towards him and got herself enveloped in his embrace. 

“I love you too.” He whispered in her ears and pressed his lips on hers. This one was a really special one for the couple.

 

The meeting was a grand success. Everyone was praising a certain blue-haired girl. But she knew why it all happened. It was good that she delayed it. It was good that she decided to make everything clear. She was really happy. And there were numerous reasons for it.

The party was over. She headed towards the room of a certain Russian to meet him before going back. She crossed the hallway and came in front of Room no. 718. She heard some voices, some voices she thought she had heard before. She paused there. 

INSIDE THE ROOM –

“You know, she has slapped me so many times that the number would be above infinite.” An azure-eyed man exclaimed as he poured another glass of wine for him. 

“Oh c’mon! Awaras (loafers) like you deserve that!” Uproar of laughter went on the spectacled dark-haired man’s comment.

“He chose that song so stop taunting me on that Kevin!” Hari said pointing to a certain navy-haired man who had wide grin on his face.

“Accept it Hari,” he voiced, “I was right in making that choice.” 

“Seriously?” he raised an eyebrow at the other two. Kevin definitely agreed and the dual-haired Russain also nodded his head in support. 

“Hey! I’m not a loafer!” he exclaimed loudly as the trio present laughed – Yeah... including Kai. He was in a good mood today. 

“But, let me say this,” Hari began again after a taking a sip of his drink, “you really have too much guts Kai to love someone like Ayra. I was half frozen when I saw that expression on her face when I proposed her. You should’ve-” 

He stopped midway seeing the sudden change on the expressions of his friends. They were way too surprised – except for Kai, who didn’t have that kind of expression which Tyson and Kevin bore on their faces. All the three swiftly hid the glasses behind them. Tyson even hid the bottle of alcohol and whisky. 

“What happened? It seems you all just saw a ghost behind me.” He just mocked. Tyson and Kevin shook their head in a no. Tyson pointed at something behind Hari. Hari gave a confused look as he turned to see what was so astonishing that they weren’t uttering a single word.

He turned back and lo and behold! His eyes seem to bulge out, his mouth opened wide. A girl with dark blue hairs in a black Sari was standing at the door with her hands crossed and a damn bad expression on her face. 

Hari somehow swallowed the lump in his throat. “S.....Since when a....are you standing h...here?”

She looked at her watch and said with a mysterious smirk on her face – “About ten minutes.” She moved inside the room and stood in the middle.

The three gasped. The fourth one – Kai – was surprised to hear this but we all know that he never shows any expressions.

“I...I think H....Hilary would be m....missing me. I’ll just go an....and call her once.” The world-champion excused.

“I also ha....have some important wor....work.” the Company Secretary voiced.

“I too have to f...flirt with someone. I’m too go...going...” the ‘Playboy of the city’ exclaimed in shaking voice and with that the three of them dashed towards the door. Tyson caught hold of the door knob but as he was about to turn it, a voice fell in his ears – 

“Stop right there!” 

The three halted their actions.

“Don’t even dare to step out of the door.”

The trio turned around and to their astonishment, they saw that the girl in front of them was holding a launcher with beyblade all set. 

“That warning was for you too Kai.” She snarled at the dual haired man who was just a moment before standing behind her and at present near the window.

‘Is she really going to launch that on us?’

Tyson searched for his blade but alas! It wasn’t there where it was supposed to be at this moment. He had packed it in the bag.

But Kai was smiling. In seconds he pulled out his launcher and as he inserted the rip cord in it, a metal blade swiftly flew and snatched away Dranzer from him before returning back to its owner. Drattarius and Dranzer – both were in Ayra’s hand. 

“Sorry Kai!” She muttered under her breath which Kai of course heard as he was standing much near to her than the other three. He smiled back. 

Now she turned her attention from the lovey-dovey things to something serious. 

“Ayra! Please keep that toy inside you know I never feel safe in front of your beyblade. We can sit and talk....”

“Shut your mouth!” the peace making trial of Harish Raichand failed. “Tell me what’s going on here? Now!”

“There isn’t anything going on here? Do you think we are making a plan for a mission?” Tyson answered.

“Of course it can be true! Because seeing Hari with both of you is definitely not normal!” 

‘Okay, so her detective mind has started. And now everything will be out in a matter of minutes.’ The same thought came in the four brains. 

“Also I got suspicious when I went to Mukesh sir and Kevin wasn’t there.” She added giving the spectacled man a glare. He gulped. He had made this excuse that he had some work with Mr. Mukesh to come here in their winning party. 

“Will you all open your mouths, or may I launch my blade?!!” 

“You tell!” 

“No you!” 

“Not me, you!” 

Nudging was going on between the three of them. They knew that Kai was definitely not going to say anything, nor could they force him. So they only had to blurt it out. But none wanted to. 

“Say any of you know!” She almost yelled at the trio as she was getting fed up of it by now.

“Okay, okay. I will tell you but promise me you will keep your hands in control.” Finally Hari spoke. He already had been a victim of her numerous fights and could very well imagine the consequences.

Ayra nodded her head. Hari took a deep breath and cooled himself down first. Then, mustering all the courage he had, he blurted out –

**“Whatever happened with you in these 6 days, it was all pre-planned by all of us.”**

Ayra gasped. It meant that everything – that accident, those fights, those quarrels, yesterday’s drama – it was all planned by them?!! They played with her feelings?!!

“And the mastermind of all this was...... Kai.” Hari added this deliberately. Kai glared at him. He was sure to kill him anytime today.

“I want to have an important talk with Kai, in private!” She ordered with her head lowered. 

“Of course!” the three of them exclaimed and vacated the room as fast as they could. 

‘The three of you won’t return home on your own legs today!’ Kai was mentally planning to kill them. He turned his attention to the lady present in the room. 

She was standing still on her position. Head lowered and eyes fixed on some point of the floor.

“Ayra....” He uttered softly. She raised her head and looked at the Russian with fierce eyes.

“YOU PLANNED TO KILL DAD??”

“NO..... See that happened all of a sudden....” He instantly gave the excuse but knew that this quarrel was to go on.

“YOU KISSED THAT CHEAP WAITRESS IN FRONT OF ME!!”

“I just......”

“YOU KNEW I WAS SUFFERING FROM FEVER, STILL YOU LET US TRAPPED IN COLD!!!”

“I didn’t know about the malfunction.....”

“YOU JERK!! STUPID! IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE NEED TO-” She couldn’t even complete her sentence when her mouth was closed by his lips. She realised that he had engulfed her in his arms and was kissing her. His tongue was already racing in her mouth. 

_‘Because I was really missing you a lot.....’_

OUTSIDE THE ROOM –

“Hey! There’s no sound coming from inside. Everything has calmed in a while.” Tyson said in a low voice. 

“Shall I peep through the keyhole?” Hari put forward the idea.

“Stupid! There’s something know as privacy!” Tyson snapped at him. 

“That means......” Kevin exclaimed with a slight twinkle in his eyes. The other two’s face also brightened.

**“MISSION COMPLETE!!!”**

**EPILOGUE: After 2 days Kai, Ayra and Tyson return to Japan biding a good bye to Kevin, Hari and Boris to attend Tyson’s wedding.  
There, Ray awaits Ayra with a Kendo sword in his hand and he made her run around the whole house. Everyone welcome her and Hilary offers her to become her Maid of Honour while Kai becomes the Best Man of Tyson. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who viewed reviewed and gave kudos on this fic. Thanks to all you guys :D Really love you all a lot:) 
> 
> the fic is over. If you liked it then please tell me so and if you didn't like it then too tell me...
> 
> **ABHILASHA**


End file.
